Unconditional Love (en)
by sisterchris88
Summary: Story start after 1x08. Hayley never thought that Klaus could be the one who hold her heart but day by day she started to believe in Klaus redemption too. She will see not the monster, but a lonely hybrid who only want a family who love him, unconditionally: just like her.
1. Chapter 1: Lullaby

_This story start right after 1x08 of the originals hope you like it and forgive me for my english if you find some errors let me know! =) I also have done a kind of fan art for every chapter you can find on my tumblr youwerethereforme tag: unconditional love post/73336223220/returning-to-her-room-hayley-felt-sad-for-the  
><em>

_This is a Klayley story so please no hate, it's just a tv show. I may do some crossover at one point... Every chapter start with a piece of a song this time Arms by Christine Perri_

_Let me know what you think! _

**Unconditional Love.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Lullaby<p>

_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart_

_You came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start_

She tried not to look away from the window , she didn't want to meet his look , but at the same time wanted to understand why suddenly having her was so important for him . Why he had forced her to climb on the car. "_**Because,Hayley, that child you carry is the only thing on this earth that matters to me."**_ She could not deny her surprise. Klaus could possibly care? She kept thinking about what Elijah told her ... about Celeste and how much pain he caused to to Rebekah ? Keeping them away from the people they loved . And yet, she climbed on the car. He had shouted asking Elijah'help, she didn't object. Remembering the first few months in New Orleans when they were only the two of them in the big house of the governor, Klaus gave her everything a girl could dream... except support, kindness , affection…a caring person. She could have every object, every food, every dress, but he didn't ask anything about her. Never. _The incubator._ It had happened something very serious between the Mikaelson brothers but when she finally turned to face Klaus, he had tears in his eyes . The eyes were on the road, driving but he wasn't there his head,his thoughts were elsewhere. How much she would have liked to have the hearing of a vampire to understand what had happened between the, instead of all this thoughts looking for a sense for this senseless separation. Of course, until the birth of the child, he would be another Klaus's victim but a part of her was afraid ? If he had hurt his two brothers back at the other house? And now if he would had hurt her? she felt a chill, put her hands on her arms and rubbed tight her sweater. That gesture woke suddenly Klaus

"We're almost home, _little __wolf_." His voice was flat, she wondered which house she had not a home; she had never had a place that belonged to her. The governor's house was big so big that you can lose yourself in some days she was happy to live there but it she didn't belong there, no memories, no future.  
>Klaus was silent ,taken by some diabolical plan, Hayley thought. when they arrived he parked the Range Rover right in front of the house of Marcel, it was the center of New Orleans. Klaus went to open her door she was enchanted, trying to figure out if she would find herself living with Marcel and Klaus together: the very idea terrified her. The porch was great but there was no noise. There seemed to be just them.<p>

"I'm the king now. I have instructed to bring all your stuff here,they'll bring it tomorrow morning. Upstairs you will find a waitress who will prepare what you want, clothes and even a hot bath." There were days that Hayley wandered through the bayou and through the woods, a hot bath would be so good for her and the baby. She put instinctively a hand on her belly. He was escorted over by Klaus in a beautiful bedroom that any girl would envy, every girl but not her.

"No tower?where are the chains? So…this is my prison? "Hayley immediately saw the anger in Klaus's eyes. She knew she was playing with fire.

" You really should stay here and take care of yourself ." He said almost gritting his teeth . He turned his back and walked out ,leaving her alone . Hayley wondered what prevented her to leave immediately, but he knew that Klaus would have made her life a living hell if she had tried to do it. She took a deep breath and caught a glimpse behind the door: a vampire who was there to serve her. Killed, compelled and transformed by Klaus obviously, he never felt remorse? He is a monster said to herself how she could get into this trouble! think about_ their night of passion _caused her mixed emotions. She decided to take a nice hot bath she needed it with all that had happened almost forgot she had to take care of…her child ... that child all described as evil.  
>After a few hours even as she ate his curiosity was growing, she had no cell phone with her, she wanted to have news of Elijah and Rebekah It was so dark outside ... the night was the beginning of the festival to New Orleans but not for her, the deserted house , vampires everywhere subjugated by Klaus, she walked barefoot through the rooms, it was really a prison? Those people were there to keep her from running away ? could she really trust Klaus? She thought back to his face when Elijah told him the blood of their child he seemed surprised but he was a good actor, after all helived on this earth for a thousand years ... or maybe his intentions were really pure?<p>

Klaus continued to drink for hours…non-stop… from window in the living room he could see the streets of New Orleans that were lit to life and yet the only thing that was wandering in his head was the betrayal. The betrayal of Rebekah, Marcel, Elijah, Tyler had even dared to creep into the mind of his brother the vilest of hypotheses. How could forgive.

_Tyler Lockwood brought Hayley here to test a theory, that the blood of her child could be used to sire hybrids. He claims you knew that. Furthermore, you intended to use this knowledge to build an army._

An army! Klaus felt the anger growing inside of him as he remembered the words of his brother.

_Turns out, you're quite the disappointment. I guess I'm another one of your failures, like how you failed at making hybrids, how you failed your family._

_Now it looks like you're even gonna fail your own kid._

Another glass of Bourbon. But nothing made him pass the pain he felt inside. Even Tyler questioned his ability to take care of his son. Remember, however, his own words to his brothers unleashed all his suffering.

_Now, I make no excuses for past sins, but in the one moment when you two could have chosen to stand by me, to believe in me. And believe my intentions for my own child were pure, You chose to stand against me to side with my enemies._

…_and now my child, my blood, will grow up to call you father._

Lonely. unable to trust anybody,only himself, with a tear on his face….the anger made him hurl the entire bottles of alcohol against the doorframe of the room. Only then he saw Hayley's right there in front. Immediately he turned away. He hated to show the weakest part of himself. And this girl in front of him she was carrying his child, that child why he should not feel anything according to all those around him. But something had changed in him, but noone let him, allowed him to try to improve. To be best for _the baby_. He was drunk, staring at the belly of Hayley as if he could catch a glimpse of something, he focused only to hear the heartbeat of the child_… of his daughter_… If Sabine had said the true. It was beating fast. And it was there. For a moment the thought seemed to arouse too much emotion in him, it was Hayley to come closer.

"I want to know what you did to Elijah and Rebekah." Her wasn't a question it was a forced request she would not leave the room without a reply, arms folded contemptuous of all danger she was there in front of him: so fair. It was a side of her that he liked. _The__wolf girl_. Klaus started to laugh hysterically away from her.

"What do you think I did?"

"We both know that when someone did something you don' like, unleashes the best of you, daggers,bites ..." Hayley had a sarcastic tone but provoke him, was the only why to find out what happened earlier.

"Something I don't like? You,Tyler!My brother ! All of you are united against me with the sole purpose of reproach that I wanted to use MY SON to create an army , you have believed to know everything. And Rebekah! Rebekah joins Marcel to lock me up! To destroy me! Betrays me and unable to confront me she sends an army of vampires ! All of you ... You who think you know what is good and what is evil in this world!" The screams of Klaus frightened Hayley, it wasn't only Elijah, but Rebekah had betrayed him too, it wasn't first time she saw him so drunk, _not after that night_, but there was something different he seemed truly desperate. Maybe she was wrong to provoke him.

"And you." He approached her pointing a finger." You believed in Tyler Loockwood . He kidnapped you, he used you to punish me and yet you have believed everything that came out of his stupid mouth. "

"Klaus ... you said you're one step ahead with your plans,you are the manipulator! I know who you was I supposed to think? You have always wanted an army of hybrids! I had to protect my child. " she put both hands on her belly,now well evident.

Klaus suddenly stopped as if he understood something. 'You didn't want to come back. You'd be gone. If I had not found you and Elijah in the swamp. You'd run away." Hayley was shaking.

"I would not have permission to use this baby for your power's delusions. It's a child not a war machine! " Raised her voice, to protect her child she found a force heretofore unknown.

"I WOULDN'T HAVE NEVER USED MY SON! EVER! HOW CAN YOU NOT UNDERSTAND? ALL OF YOU! I HAVE TRIED SO 'STRONGLY TO PANDER EACH ONE OF YOU, EVEN NOW I HAVE LEFT THEM HELPLESS IN THAT STUPID HOME AND YOU ARE HERE TO JUDGE TO BELIEVE THAT I HAVE TEMPORARILY KILLED MY BROTHERS AGAIN." What Klaus said was an outburst which had also affected his brothers before.

"YOU HAVE ASKED MY DEATH AND THE DEATH OF YOUR CHILD THE MOMENT AFTER YOU HEARD HIS HEART BEAT THE FIRST TIME." SHe said, it was a long time that She wanted to address the issue and Klaus was puzzled to remember that night in the cave. At that moment he felt afraid after all this time because it was something he didn't know that made him feel weak, and his first thought was the easiest: _get rid__of both_.

"I'm trying. But you don't give me choice. You will always see the monster, the bastard."His voice was weak back, calm, it seems that the effect of alcohol had suddenly abandoned him. Hayley probably knew that if he hadn't been full of alcohol and betrayal Klaus wouldn't have said anything. "You've got your is doing can go back to your room." He saw her leave without saying a word.

Returning to her room Hayley felt sad for the conversation she had with Klaus, maybe he wanted this child, but she could trust him? Was she safe with him? Alone? She knew about his past, terrible stories about the bad hybrid , Elijah told her even more in the past days but the night when her baby was conceived , she saw something , or maybe it was the alcohol that made her see something that does not had never existed ... She really believed for one second she could understand a shade of the deep soul of Klaus . She went to bed, feeling exhausted. The music outside, New Orleans during the night was more alive than ever, a ray of moonlight through her room ... she almost did not notice the presence of Klaus .

"It's not a prison. I want to protect you and this is the only way. " He handed her a cell phone. "You can call them. Tell whatever you want I have an empire to rebuild I don't want them here to interfere." the charm of _his voice_, like _that night_ so many times ago. Hayley was surprised . He picked up the phone and smiled. "It is time to rest , little wolf . Tomorrow will be a long day. " She wished to be able to see his face at that moment because it looked like another person, but there was too dark in her room. She thought he was going out instead Klaus took off his jacket and sat down in the chair in the corner of the room.

" Klaus ? "

"I can't leave you alone, too many vampires still loyal to Marcel are out there, they know I'm here and I had no time to create new ones, loyal to me. Staying here is the only way to protect you and.. the baby. It will be as if I were not here . After all_, it's not the first time_. " Hayley wondered what he meant by that phrase, referring perhaps to their only night together? She was too tired .

" Thank you. " They were going to have a child, and this Klaus was so different…she wondered about many things but at that moment she knew that the most powerful creature on earth and father of her son was there to protect them, and it was not the same feeling experienced days before with Elijah in the woods because they still had the fear to defend themselves from Klaus. But now the bad hybrid was there to protect her from an entire city and maybe even from a part of himself .

I'M FINE. BE CAREFUL.

She sent the text to Rebekah. Then she fell asleep for a few hours but during the night the nightmares of what Tyler had tried to do. _No, Tyler, No! it'S just a baby !_ she kept repeating screaming and tossing , until Klaus went to shake her.

" Hayley, it's ok ! Hayley ! " When she woke up was sweaty . Klaus would have wanted to kill Tyler at the time for what he had done . Hayley turned on the small bedside lamp and poured some water.

"Just a nightmare. " Hayley try to reassure both, Klaus said nothing but now she could see his face more relaxed. It was still there . It was a surprise. He sat down on the chair and she lay on the pillow. _"I was wondering ... "_ There was a long moment of silence . Klaus didn't understand what Hayley wanted to ask him .

"_I don't bite._ " Klaus told her jokingly .

" I still can't feel the baby , and I can't call a real doctor so ... I was wondering if with your super vampire hearing ... well, is the baby okay? " Klaus could have sworn that her cheeks were red.

"She is ok." He told her without thinking about it for a moment, Hayley was surprised of the speed of its response.

" Wow, you're always in sync ... "

"Everybody has his sweet lullaby." Hayley was hit by this comment by Klaus, the baby's heartbeat was, therefore, his sweet lullaby ? She envied him.

" _After all, you're his father._ " With this sentence barely whispered with a yawn Hayley turned off the light and went to sleep no longer afraid of Tyler and his plans to try to create hybrids to use against Klaus with her baby . Klaus, finally alone , lulled by the beating of his heir , smiled looking at the moon , in 4 and a half months had never felt so ... _happy_. It was his father, and if he could erase much of his past could have sworn that in that room at that moment he could find the strength to build a new future ... even with his family in spite of the betrayals and the lies . Despite all.

_Thump - thump - thump - thump_

It was the best melody he had heard in his long life.


	2. Chapter 2: Turn around

_Just a little note this will be a filler chapter I hope you will like it anyway. __As you see I'm totally into Klaus redemption I'm just like Elijah! __Thank you for r__eading the first chapter and for all the wonderful reviews! __Again sorry for my english but it's not my first language If you see some errors please let me know ;)_

_It will be really important If you see the two fan art I made for this chapter before reading it I can't put link here but you can find them on my tumblr youwerethereforme tagged/unconditional-love_

* * *

><p><strong>Unconditional Love<strong>

Chapter 2: Turn Around

_How many times will let you me change my mind and turn around?_

_I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown_

When Hayley woke up the next morning she swore to have seen the trail of Klaus out of her room, he was there. The whole night to protect her from Marcels vampire. For a few moments she thought that maybe this forced transfer would have weighed less than she thought, got out of bed ready to get dressed when she saw two vampires looking ominous brought a cart with a breakfast fit for a queen. There was everything that a pregnant woman could wish for.  
>"If you do not mind I'd like to get dressed without you voyeurs" The two vampires answered that it was their duty to watch over her and would waited outside. Typical of Klaus she thought. Vampires-guards.<p>

At the old governor's residence Rebekah saw the truck get away with all the objects of Klaus, Elijah joined her.  
>"Where are you going?" she asked his brother.<br>"To make sure that Hayley does not pay for our mistakes, Rebekah."  
>"Elijah she wrote that she is ok! Introduce yourself to Nik now would not be the winning move! Don't be stupid. "<br>"I don't care. Too many times I trusted his good intentions. I'll make sure she's fine and then find a way to make amends with Niklaus."  
>"How? For once, the most obvious conclusion was not the true one. How we could imagine it? "<br>"I pushed him to accept Hayley. I should have. "Elijah said no more he knew that his feelings for Hayley were becoming dangerous because it clouded his judgment and could put at risk the entire family. But nothing would stop him from his goal.

"Thank you for coming by, Marcel loyal companions , I'm here to invite you and your friends this evening at a party celebrating this exchange of power. Oh reserved your poisonous looks to someone more palatableas long as you do not interfere with my plans no harm will be done to you. " Klaus from the inner balcony of the house, where he lived, was now talking to the allies of Marcel. Diego in the front row continued to stare at the face of Marcel who was at the side of Klaus: they had a deal plot behind Klaus but for now their only paper was to comply the new king on everything.  
>" Do you really think every NightVampire in New Orleans will lay at your feet ? We've hit , you killed our comrades ! We will never follow you." Diego took a step forward . Marcel was about to reply but Klaus held up a hand silencing him .<br>" According to my memory the chained ready to the pit, was me." an icy silence. Hayley emerged from the far corridor and all the vampires could feel their presence as a werewolf she was their mortal enemy.

"We follow only Marcel's orders." Said a vampire behind Diego.  
>"And then you'll have no problem because Marcel follows my every move." A satisfied smile appeared on Klaus face, Marcel looked down he knew he was defeated but he still had some cards to play .<br>"what about the wolf girl ? We don't want wolves here. Nor baby hybrids to build armies of hybrids." Words of Diego faded Klaus's smile, he shook the hand railing of the balcony almost destroying it.  
>"No one dares to touch the wolf girl. And this vile rumor by Tyler Lookwood… I can assure you that my child is not going to help me create hybrids." Their faces were far from convinced. Hayley scared sat in the shade of the balcony away from the main scene. Klaus was so theatrical, she thought. "To show you that my word has value tonight after the banquet you can kick off a night of wolves hunting. " Hayley was shocked. Klaus had seen her but had not a moment of hesitation. "Kill them . All of them. And there will be no hybrids to fuel your nightmares." He left stunned the whole circle of Marcel 's vampires gathered beneath the atrium and even Marcel was incredulous. Klaus was going to come inside when he found Hayley in front of him, she was furious.<p>

_"How could you ?It's my family! "_ Hayley was unable to stop him, they went inside in the living room. Marcel was about to enter "Stay out of this" growled,Hayley .

" The same family who didn't want you ,sweetheart." He turned to look at her .  
>"It's so important to keep at bay those vampires that you thought to give them an entire species as a trophy! My family! You will pay for this!"<br>"I did what was needed ! What was I supposed to tell them ? I had to show them you're not a threat! _I'm trying to protect you!_ "

"And I'm trying to protect a family that perhaps you will not even give me the time to know!" With eyes full of anger the young girl turned around to leave but in the end before go she said one last thing to Klaus…  
>"If I were you 'll start to prepare a good excuse for when your child will ask you what happened to a part of his family. Why are gone, who ordered their massacre .You hurt him even before he is born. So typical of Klaus." Hayley left the room and felt emotionally distraught , she did not know what to do she was alone with two bodyguards and a family to save. If she had not been pregnant with his child after what she said Klaus would have kill her, she knew, but was so furious just a few hours earlier she had thought it might be a little hope for him and here he is: once again the lust for power had made him choose for an horrible massacre over his family, the family of <em>their<em> child.

Hayley's words were like a dagger in his heart for Klaus. All he wanted was to remove reasons to hate him for the vampire-circle of Marcel and instead he created the first disappointment for the future of his child. He felt a deep anger growing inside him. He could not settle this matter, he couldn't be weak . Hayley, the child should not become its weak point and yet it was still in doubt of a decision taken only a few minutes ago. Whatever was happening to him he wanted to cancel and return to act without thinking of the consequences. For an entire millennium he had acted regardless to everything.

There was too much hustle and bustle and the thing began to bother him,he went in search of Marcel asking him to bring Davina as soon as possible in the neighborhood where he lived now, the secret weapon needed to be close to use her at the right time.

Marcel didn't know that Davina had lied, she could leave the attic without being sick so Klaus told him the truth, he told him every single thing every subterfuge warp behind him in the previous months. The sincerity of Klaus struck even Marcel, remained on guard but he began to suffer that maybe Klaus was trying to get some help from his part to continue to rule the city.

Coming out together to go to the meeting with the faction of humans,Klaus found himself in front of his brothers .  
>"What absolutely obvious and unfortunate visit Elijah." He smiled sarcastically . Rebekah and Marcel looked at each other much more than friendly.<br>" Niklaus can we talk without the traitor? " said pointing to Marcel.  
>" If he is a traitor,how could I call the brother who wants to replace me as a father ? Thief to begin with. I don't have time for this. "<br>"Nobody wants to replace you." Klaus stepped in front of him defiantly .  
>"I know that you will find the room of our <em>little wolf. <em>Are not you here for her, Elijah ? Not for me. But to make sure that Hayley 's okay. Go her." He left without looking back, leaving both Mikaelson brothers without words. It took a little to find what was Hayley's room , the two-vampguards at the door were a sufficient indication. They didn't let them pass.  
>" Seriously ?" Rebekah said to them. "Elijah." She nodded to his brother.<br>" After you, dear sister. " Rebekah broke the neck of one of them , and Elijah did the same with the vampire to his left.  
>"Hayley is Rebekah , can you open it?" No response from inside the room . After a few minutes Elijah opened without problems but all he found was an empty room , the window was open but there was no trace of Hayley .<p>

At the church father Kieran was present with the human faction but the exchange of power was never acceptable to them especially if the king now was a ruthless hybrid that had created the city from the ground; things degenerated briefly. Marcel was able to save temporarily, managed the situation, but Klaus was not an easy person. They took Davina and returned along at the distric, the sun was almost falling short all Night-vampires would invade the streets of the city, but returning Klaus found his brother who threw it away without a second thought.  
>" Where is he?" Klaus seemed not to understand .<br>" What did you do to her? she has paid for our mistakes?" Rebekah looked angry.  
>"She was here. She ran away ... " Klaus understood it immediately. She ran to save her family, she wouldn't stop until everybody were safe. "And let imagine what horrible decision have you taken to bring her to perform an act so foolish ?" Klaus said nothing, stood composing. He left them both still without speaking.<br>" Where are you going?" Said Marcel .  
>"I need a witch. "<br>"They can not use are rules. " Klaus rushed at him .  
>" I don't care of your rules. I need a witch. And I'm going to look for it because Davina is not yet aware of every spell. "<br>"What about the dinner with my vampires?" Marcel pressed, trying to block him.  
>"You have had others , do as if it was your home." He said to him teasingly . "I'll be back soon. "<br>Elijah threw Marcel. " What decided Niklaus ? "  
>"Tonight there will be a wolf hunting across in the bayou." He replied to the original vampire.<br>Diego came out from behind a pillar. "It would be a shame if accidentally even the wolf girl was killed ... " Diego disappeared even before Elijah could hit him. Marcel wanted to stop him but he couldn't escape from Elijah's taking.  
>" Typical of our brother, Elijah . So typical . " Rebekah was disconsolate while looking into the eyes of Marcel looking for an answer to her question: this loyalty to Klaus was fake or real?<p>

It was dark and Klaus knew that many of the vampires were already hunting wolves, he found Sabine not far from the church, but in spite of threats from Klaus she was unable to locate Hayley and what angered him even more that he wanted to remedy to his decision somehow . Slammed against the wall of the house in the alley where they were, the witch was trying to say something.  
>"Are you trying to say something to save your life ?"<br>" There aren't only vampires hungry to kill wolves out there. Sophie is looking for a way to take revenge for the death of Agnes. To take revenge on Elijah." Klaus let her go to the ground and disappeared in half a second.

Klaus had already met once the midnight wolves , belonging to the lineage of Hayley, remembered where they could be now but Marcel had coursed them to be wolf all the knew where to hide. He crossed two groups of vampires looking for wolves he stay behind a tree they must not see him what they would think to see the hybrid in the woods in search of Hayley ?

Hayley had warned some of her family: the forest was too quiet and there were no remains of battles between vampires and werewolves, finally he smelled her scent, she was near the cabin at the lake where Tyler held her captive, she was sitting on the pier with some books in her hands. Klaus walked slowly to her. She heard him coming.

"Yep. I ran away. Blame your stupid minions. But at least I could warn Eve and the others." Klaus would never admit it but he was happy to see her safe and sound with her usual sharp tongue. "So who will you hunt to celebrete my capture?"  
>"Hayley please…"<br>"I tried. I really tried to figure out how could you do something like that. But I just can't understand. I'm a wolf. There is my family here and you're half wolf too!" at these words Klaus sat down next to her taking a deep breathe.  
>"I was wrong, I wanted to remedy without knowing how." Hayley thought she had misheard or maybe it was a dream but Klaus just admitted a mistake. "I didn't think that would also have consequences for…" he pointed to her belly. "Tyler Loockwood believes that I will disappoint my child as I have done so far with every member of my family and while I was looking for you I kept thinking he was right , today I could disappoint my child but you fixed everything."<br>"We're overstating Tyler's claims recently, don't you think?" Hayley said, joking.

"there is still a group of wolves, Eve said to rescue but not from my family they are nomads. I will try to warn them I only hope to succeed. "

Klaus seemed lost in thoughts and Hayley didn't understand why he came into the woods, only desire to rectify a mistake?

"You're brave, _little wolf."_  
>"Being a wolf helps! And also carry a child who can heal you. Thanks to you." She smiled. "You hate it, right?" Klaus thought she was talking about the child. "being a werewolf?"<br>"Why you said that?" Klaus felt discovered as if someone had touched a piece of him who was a still bleeding wound .  
>"You can turn whenever you want, you can be a wolf but you never act like one, talk about you as a hybrid, use your vampire powers but you never speak about being a werewolf."<br>Klaus turned to look at her, their faces were lit only by the light of the moon above them, like the night before Hayley could barely see the expressions on his face. It was as if when the sun goes down there was a new version by Klaus one that she liked more, more than the hybrid who want to be King of New Orleans.  
>"I was the son of the <em>beast<em>. Not a day passed without seeing the horror in every look of my father. Before the spell who made us vampires I was a bastard, son of an abomination. My father saw in me everything he hated and when I turned for the first time…"Hayley remembered what Elijah told her about that night. "I was alone. Against who was supposed to love me as a father."  
>"Your father was a dick." Klaus smiled. "Being a wolf is not a guilt you didn't choose it. It's who you are."<br>"My father has hunted us for a thousand years, he wanted to kill me for what I was."  
>"I think we found the reason for your paranoia!" Hayley stood up. "I may not know everything of your family but you should remember from now on that<em> If you weren't born half wolf now…you wouldn't be here with… us."<em>she gently stroked her belly. "Werewolves are much more fascinating than vampires." Klaus smiled looking at her. Hayley boldness, he liked this side of her.  
>"What about hybrids?"<br>"Well I slept with one of them and I'm pregnant with a miracle baby, plausibly hybrid… I think we can be friends. Only If…"  
>"No more wolves hunts. Let's get you home but you will not run away again, and by the way how you fooled the vampires outside your room?"<br>"Really? Remember? I take care of myself since I was 14. I have my tricks"  
><em>"Very Charming, love."<em>

Hayley fece un lungo sospiro.

They walked in silence for a few minutes then suddenly Hayley stopped putting her hand on her belly, Klaus froze.  
>"I think…" Hayley gently massage the right side of her belly. Klaus turned looking at her, his eyes softened… "…the baby kicked!" Klaus was listening everything with his vampire-super-hearing but stood still. "You can…" she held out her hand to take his, Klaus was about to touch her belly but suddenly he turned away to hide a tear. <em>It was becoming all so real and this frightened him. He couldn't control it and he didn't know how to handle those emotions he felt inside; he tried to stop them but it was too much. <em>_Hayley took a deep breathe._

"Every time I don't know which version of you I will have in front of me, the murderer, the manipulator, the hybrid, the vampire thirsty … or the Nighty Klaus who seems the only one I can talk to, we were alone for too many time on this earth you much more than me. You have your brothers out there, maybe I have a family too, but this child wolf, hybrid or whatever will be **_will belong to us_**. I know you like to be in control of every single thing and that this pregnancy is something you can't control but guess what? Me neither." She tried to joke but it was actually the 22 year old girl scared that was talking. "But whatever decision you take from now on, remember that **_we are not alone anymore. And I think the only one who can protect this creature is you, not Elijah, not me, you._** If you want to be by my side I ask only this. Nothing more, no one will replace you just **_be all that your father was not for you._**"  
>A tear. A look. And then he run away from her.<p>

He left Hayley alone, her words had hit a wall established nearly a thousand years before. In fact Klaus had already felt the presence of Elijah and his sister who found Hayley a few moments later and together they returned to New Orleans. Klaus instead wandered the forest continuing to think about the request for Hayley as she had been able to understand so much remained a mystery to him but maybe they have something in common had helped her to understand why some things for him were not even imaginable. Keep everybody away was the only way to survive in this world_. "Be all that your father was not for you_." He wanted desperately to be but how could erase a thousand years of atrocities? How could there still hope for him? While these questions were in his head after what he had experienced shortly before with Hayley he saw some caravans, he stopped to look there was a pack of wolves , maybe the nomads which Eve talked to Hayley. The vampires attacked them but they didn't seem to be injured. When he came close to watch something upset him all of them wore a pendant that he had already seen hundreds of years ago.

* * *

><p><em>I'd like to read what you think, sorry for this low chapter but i need it to put together my choice and some from the originals show. Next chapter we will see how Klaus will react to Hayley's words, for a little preview of next chapter stop by my tumblr tonight ;) [ youwerethereforme ] <em>


	3. Chapter 3: The paint

_Here I am! First thing THANK YOU so much to each one of you thanks for the lovely reviews! I really love to read what you think! And I'm loving that my bad English is not an obstacle for all of you to read this! This chapter will be a little bit on Hayley mind… There are many quotes from TVD episode 4x16 and one from season 2 guessing which episode? :P ! And very important: look at the paint that Hayley liked in 4x16 of TVD is really the true point of this chapter! __It will be important! __Let me know what you think! (fan art with tha paint for this chapter is here: (youwerethereforme tumblr)__ post/74659037555/unconditional-love-klayley-au-after-1x08-to__ )_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The paint<strong>

_I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling  
>I'll never let our love get so close<em>

That night, too many things had happened and that Klaus was relieving them in his minds. How could anything be out of his hand? In his mind something was changing. He had tasted _joy_ for a very short time in the woods he shared joy feeling _his child_. And a moment after he realized that this was the real threat to everything he dreamed of becoming. He didn't want it. He shouldn't. He couldn't."_Be __all that __your father __was not __for you."_ There was only one thing he could do. Or all would be lost.

"When shall we go?" The impatience of Rebekah awoke Elijah from his thoughts. They had taken back Hayley, in the house at the center of the district of New Orleans; many hours had passed since they found her alone in the woods.  
>"Rebekah, we won't go away leaving Hayley in the hands of these vampires so fickle as insignificant. We'll wait for Niklaus's returns. "<br>"Have you lost your mind? Nik does not want us here!"Rebekah remembered the words of his brother when he had invited them to rot in the old house of the governor.  
>"I don't care. If you want to go, Go ahead. I will stay here. Hayley can't be alone. "Elijah sighed, staring at the door of the room of the young girl wolf.<p>

Hayley hadn't said a single word ,not eaten or sleep , it happened before to her to pass sleepless nights due to pregnancy but this time she felt the problem was coming from her head. She couldn't stop thinking about what had happened in the woods with Klaus. She was waiting for him to come back. She wanted to see him back. What she had said to him… her request…she hoped to see soon if there was hope for them to cooperate for their child . But every time she saw a step forward something happened and… here he was: the Klaus she was afraid. There was a small part of him ...who scared her. She lay in bed. The dawn was coming soon, and for the whole night Klaus was out. It was not the first time that happened since they forcibly shared the same roof, but inside she was worried. Worried about what would happen now. she had already warned that concern once, when she found herself in front of Klaus for the first time after the news of the child. She didn't know what to expect but a part of her had hoped for a different reaction. The memory of the night to the cemetery would never stop hurting her.

After their night together, every day spent in New Orleans ended in the same way for her: remembering those moments because there was something in that game with kisses, caresses, embraces, in that intense desire to let go and forget everything and everyone. But the thing that tore her inside is that for a second in those arms she had experienced a new feeling: home. "You're so stupid,Hayley." she wiped a tear. And she tried try to remember all the horrible things done by Klaus ... but all that came to her mind was him… going away in the woods. His outline.  
>She closed her eyes and was able to sleep for a few hours.<p>

Hayley woke up feeling sick,nausea. Just like any pregnant woman she thought going to the bathroom . It had happened often but when it happened she felt almost happy, all prophesied about her child and instead it was completely normal, like any other pregnancy. When she left the room, stared for a moment to the chair where Klaus had been watching over her for the previous nights .  
><em>Empty.<em>

She wanted to stop hearing that absurd desire to see him. _What's wrong with me? _shee took a pair of jeans, a shirt and a sweater quickly got dressed and went out. She hated that house. Vampires strangers everywhere. And no sign of Klaus. Marcel saw her pass through the inner courtyard of the house and stared at her for a long time. With her surprise she found Elijah.

" It's important that you take care of yourself. " He handed her breakfast smiling. He would never ceased to take care of her?She thought and smiled. "Are you okay?" Hayley drank the glass of juice.  
>"I don't think it's a good idea that you're here. Klaus won't be happy to see you." Elijah sighed.<br>"My brother is quite unattainable at the moment. He hasn't returned. I'll wait.I have to talk to him." Without knowing Elijah answered one of the questions of Hayley. He didn't come back. _It was so stupid to think that the reason was their conversation the night before …_ probably he was drunk in a bar in New Orleans. Decidedly,she told herself . It was only then that he noticed the paint behind Elijah. The vampire looked at her and noticed how tired and thoughtful she was and it wasn't the Hayley that he had left the day before the return from the bayou. Hayley almost blanched . Elijah saw her and grabbed her arm and the glass. The paint. it was at the center of the room on the pedestal,_ that paint._  
>" Hayley, what happens? " she couldn't talk because he had never expected to see it again . Elijah try to seat her but she freed herself from his grip.<br>"I have to get out of this place." she ran away. She felt suffocated by the memories, the memory of that night, his hands , his breath on her breast, his kisses excited by the desire she had felt that night. She found herself crying and running, she had to be crazy , or perhaps like he read times ago it was the hormones. Damned stupid pregnancy hormones. But it was easy to blame them. She arrived in the middle of the French Quarter and sat down on a bench , the same bench where months before she was about to drink the wolfsbane to abort.  
>He kept it.<p>

_"you know why I like that painting?"_  
><em>"perhaps it was because it allowed you to see into my deep, wounded soul"<em>  
><em>"I saw how twisted it really is. And maybe I can relate"<em>  
><em>"So what's it gonna be? Going… or staying?"<em>  
><em>"You like to be in control, you told me"<em>

A flood of memories swept over her. Since she was 14 years,no one had ever protected her, she had always been alone. Looking for a family. But that night she was almost killed by Katerina when he came to help her. Not for her , but to use her to get to his enemy. But when she looked at that paint she understood. Klaus had given her shoulders the night before. Just as the man in the painting. He did not want her to see his true face. When he had been kind to her like the night before she had never seen his face .

She ran away too, the world had turned its back on her and she had done the same for so many times but that night Klaus had made her enter his house . And when she could choose to be free, she had entrusted to him for the next move. It was not the alcohol, and it was not his gaze was the only idea that for once someone chooses for her. For once could afford to be complacent .

_"Going… or staying?"_

He didn't told her to stay, he had grasped, grip, had invaded her with his twisted soul . His arms had close so loud that it hurt , but she had let her guard down . She felt free. In the first time that another had chosen for her , she felt relieved.  
>For a few moments they had become one tormented soul. She knew that it was not the same for him but seeing that paint had overwhelmed her.<p>

_"Painting is a metaphor for control. Every choice is mine… The canvas, the color. As a child, I had neither a sense of the world nor my place in it, but art taught me that one's vision can be achieved with sheer force of will. The same is true of life, provided one refuses to let anything stand in one's way"_

The night before she had asked Klaus to choose whether to stand next to them to be a better father or continue to do the king of New Orleans. Not allowed him to control his actions. She had asked him to choose the place to have the child's life. Hayley hoped in his heart to see Klaus back. She didn't know which version of him would see and she hated herself for thinking he was doing. The first time he heard the baby's heart he ordered to kill her . The first time the child had kicked he ran away . _She was scared . _It would have been always like that with him? She was wrong she should not expect anything, Klaus was not the kind of vampire that could care and even if for a few moments she believed for a chance to see him caring for them it was time to return to reality.

Some time passed before Elijah found Hayley , he sat on the bench next to her.  
>"I know a lot of things but I admit that your behavior begins to be very strange. Niklaus committed other errors with you?" he adjusted his jacket talking to her.<br>"Nothing to do with your brother.I was wrong."  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"Everything."  
>"Hayley? It's about the baby?"Hayley nearly became angry. <em>The pregnant girl<em>_. _Why is everything always had to be linked to the child? She was hurt. Not her baby.  
>"I'm stuck in a city where being a wolf is a crime. I would have to look for my family, but guess what? I carry a new one in my womb." smiled sarcastically. "Pregnant by a hybrid that changes his mind every now who has spent the last 1000 years to alienate anyone who wanted to love him..." Hayley regretted saying it. "What will happen to my baby?"The voice broken by sobs. Elijah went up, taking her hand.<p>

"We'll take care of you. With or without Niklaus. I promised to protect your baby. "Hayley sobbed.

_With or without Niklaus._

"Do you really think this is enough?But what will become of me once the miraculous baby that everybody want, will be born? "  
>"We will protect the mother of that child because it is part of our family." The simplicity of Elijah's answer shocked Hayley.<br>"I'm much more than the mother of this child, Elijah. Much more. I believed for a few days in this miracle that you wanted to see, a beautiful happy family. But I don't believe anymore."  
>"What happened in the woods, Hayley? You can tell me. "Hayley wiped the tears away and said nothing. A few minutes passed in silence. "I'll take you home, you need to rest and slept you seem distraught."<br>Hayley not objected and followed him.

She slept for 16 hours. She was really exhausted from all that had passed, and everything felt inside her. When she awoke the next morning there was no sign of Klaus , she knew Elijash was looking for him and Rebekah was there to be her babysitter.  
>"How is my little niece today? " she said, smiling .<br>"We needed to sleep for a whole day. " Hayley was more peaceful sleep had kept away certain thoughts.  
>"Good. You almost made Elijah foolm he said you were upset. "<br>"Your brother is hyper protective you know. I'm not complaining but ... "speaking with Rebekah she came close to the _paint_ in the middle of the room. "I needed to be alone. "  
>"You like this Nik's paint? " Hayley turned around and smiled at her. <em>No one knew what it meant for her.<em>  
>"I believe that your niece has just kicked…" Rebekah lit up and went near to Hayley asked permission to lay her hand on her belly. And she felt the baby.<br>" Strong as a Mikaleson I like her. "  
>"I claim the genes of the mother ... even though I don't know what name they may have…." Her voice became sad.<p>

"You'll find your family 'll see." Hayley appreciated the sincere response from Rebekah.  
>"Speaking of family... your brother... not the one that promises the world... the other... " Rebekah stared Hayley looked down.<br>"It's still out there plotting some kind of plan. It amazes me that Marcel did not know where it is..."  
>"What do you mean ? " Rebekah did not have time to respond... Marcel appeared in the room. Hayley felt a sort of nuisance, she knew that he was responsible for the curse that had been launched on her clan of wolves.<br>"I guess you've been the last to see Klaus, there is a city to govern and have no time to lose, or maybe he is already tired to be the king." his tone was irritating.  
>"Leave her alone." Rebekah stepped in front of him.<br>"Why would I ever know what Klaus is doing?" Hayley seemed annoyed.  
>"You're the mommy should. " she looked at it for a long time . "The only reason you're still here is because I have sworn to Klaus not to hurt you, but you have no idea how much I hate the smell of a wolf in my town." Hayley took a step toward him.<p>

"Oh you have no idea how this wolf wants to see you away from this city. Forever. And I will find a way to do it. You will pay for what you did to the Midnight Clan! You will pay for that curse you put on them!"Marcel stopped not because of the swagger of Hayley, secure by protection of the originals, but because she knew about the curse.  
>"ENOUGH!" Hayley would have recognized that voice above all. He was back.<br>He put himself in front of Marcel, challenging him.  
>"I'm sure we have many business to take care of so why do not you start to go, Mommy wolf does not concern you."<br>"You worry too much for someone who says he doesn't care about her." Rebekah took Marcel from the arm and they went out together.

_He was back._

_He was there._

Hayley took a step toward him smiling. After nearly two days, when she had thought about everything.

"I was ..." but when he turned to look at her, Klaus's eyes froze Hayley.  
>"Let me be clear: don't you dare ever talk about your clan of wolves with Marcel. Don't you dare threaten him with future repercussions, what were you thinking?" Hayley was awed by his tone of voice.<br>"I know…I should stay away from him ..."  
>"You have to stay away from anyone, you're here for my will and you won't do stupid or meaningless things ... until the baby's birth." He was in front of her and yet seemed far away. It was not like the other night, he was different.<br>"And after the birth?" she came to him Hayley could feel his breath on her cheek; Her eyes full of tears.

There was a long silence.

"I guess you'll choose If I'll live or die."Hayley tried not to let the tears fall. How could she have been so stupid as to have worried about him .  
>"I will not allow anyone to stand in my way."<br>Hayley had fought many battles in her short life as a wolf but no scratch , no bite had hurt her so much as that sentence. _She was the obstacle._ She felt faint but she couldn't afford her body to leave her at that moment. She stood with her mouth open petrified .  
>She saw him. The light shone on his face. His eyes. At the end a tear fell on her face.<br>"Are we done here? " Klaus was cynical and his voice flat. Hayley felt the baby kicking in her belly and she remembered that this was the most important thing. She knew that he had heard the kick too. But she left without saying a word.  
>The hand of Klaus stood slightly to the space occupied until a few moments before by Hayley. But his fingers clutched nothing.<p>

"_Love is a vampire's greatest weakness, and we are not weak, Elijah."_

He had told it to Elijah nearly 700 years ago. And still it was true.  
>Klaus turned around and placed the paint that was slightly shifted from the pedestal. Placed it carefully. He stared at it for a long time.<p>

_"I saw how twisted it really is. And maybe I can relate"_

She understood too much and this was her punishment.

* * *

><p>NA: _I know its a sad chapter It will get better, I promise! But we all know Klaus and before Klayley I want to explore this two character who are so amazing specially Klaus! I want to show a slow process of Klaus emotions and I know it's really hard but I'm doing my best! It seems all about Hayley but If you read carefully this chapter is all about Klaus. __He is the turning point for me. __And you probably are not liking this coldness with Hayley but I think it's right for now. The paint will be central again… i don't know If you realized it but in The Originals they show it in the backgroud really often! And it is in Klaus living room! You will find out soon where Klaus was in these 2 days away… when he basically run from a chance to a good emotion. Let me know what you think *pretty please* I really want to know If you liked my choices! Next Chapter I will try to put some pieces of The Originals Episodes 1x09/1x10… __Bye! _


	4. Chapter 4: Through my walls

_First thing: thank u thank u thank u! You're all wonderful! You're so kind and your words makes me happy and I want to do always my best to write something good for you all, specially Klayley fans. This chapter can be an alternative 1x10 from the originals episode... I kept something, and I change something else... Klaus will took a huge step toward Hayley and the baby. And I know they re a slow burn but as many of you can see there is some great chemistry between them...we will see what happen soon! This time I need to apologize for you all because put my thought in english during this chapter was really hard. You can't imagine how much! As usual on my tumblr ( youwerethereforme ) tagged : unconditional love you can find a fan art for this chapter too and If you want to ask me something about the FF go on I'll be there to answer to whetever you want! ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Unconditional Love.<strong>

Chapter 4: Through my walls

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

Klaus clutched the 'nth empty bottle of bourbon as he returned home that evening, he had been missing for almost two days but felt lost and not even alcohol helps him to think clearly. He found Elijah waiting for him.  
>"Two days of absence Niklaus ,two days in which I'm waiting to talk to you . "<br>"I don't have time to listen, brother. It was clear that I didn't want to see either you or Rebekah."  
>"I'm sorry." Klaus stood on the stairs and turned to face him. It had never happened, Elijah asked him to apologize for his actions." I apologize if I didn't believe in your good intentions ...about the child." His brother had admitted the error. He understood that he had never thought, even for a moment, to take advantage of his baby. One glimmer of relief.<br>"It must have been hard to admit."  
>"You do not make it easy to love you, brother." Elijah smiled slightly.<br>"Yet you don't stop doing it. To believe that I can redeem myself." In another moment Klaus would have laughed but that night his thoughts were choking him and the only thing that helped him was the knowledge that his brother had stretched out his hand.  
>"If you want, you can come here and Rebekah... in the house belonged to our family a century ago." was about to go away but Elijah pressed him.<br>"Something is changing in you, Niklaus. Don't destroy it…again." He didn't turn proceeded to go into his room. Something was changing, but it scared him to death and he wanted to control everything , but every day that passed seemed more and more impossible.

Hayley couldn't sleep, she went around the house, recalling the words of Klaus a few hours before. It was so obvious that he would have never cared about her and wanted to hate him with every fiber of her body. She heard noises and opened a door ajar ... here it is the secret weapon of Marcel: Davina.  
>"You are Hayley! Klaus's wife!" Davina stood close to her. Hayley was surprised by her claim.<br>" !Never!" How could she say such a thing ? "What do you look at this time of night?"  
>"I think I forgot something in the attic where Marcel kept me..." she was disoriented and so young. Hayley thought if she knew what she was getting into, be the trump card of Klaus and Marcel wasn't an enviable thing .<br>"You can always go get it ...!"  
>"No, I'm safe here, there is a coven of witches out in the city ready to take me and end a cruel and absurd ritual ... I can't." Hayley was surprised no one had told her about Agnes then?<br>"They can't complete the ritual, the elderly witches are all dead ..." Davina looked shocked.  
>"Don't mock me." She said in a threatening tone.<br>" Why should I? Agnes, the last one, was killed by Elijah ...!" Davina was speechless.  
>"Marcel didn't told me. He lied to me. I 'm free ... "<br>"Anything that can mean for you, yes no one is looking for you." Hayley didn't realize that by giving that valuable information to Davina would unleash the young witch against all of them.

She managed to sleep a few hours, when she awoke the next morning she seemed to be more tired than before, there was a lot of commotion outside: the preparations for Casket Girls' parade, she had almost forgotten participate in every single party in New Orleans had never been in her priorities.

"You look terrible." Rebekah had come into her room with breakfast.  
>"Thank you, I could say the same about you." Hayley grinned. "I can't sleep..."<br>"It often happens lately? Thoughts? " The young vampire sat down next to her.  
>"Far too many, and most I would like to keep them away in whatever way possible. But instead, here I am ... pregnant, nervous , tired ..." Hayley silenced Hayley.<br>"I have an idea , you will come at the parade tonight ... there's a chest out here full of wonderful clothes that you could wear. Go choose one!"  
>"Yes, of course with this belly! Hey ... wait ... you're not supposed to be here ...? " Hayley was confused.<br>"Apparently my big bad brother has consented we came back to live here, has forgiven us ... in his own way. For now. " she didn't seem convinced, Hayley on the other hand was very surprised by this decision and this didn't help the confusion in her head every time she thought of him.  
>"Fantastic."<br>"Oh, no ... you'll see he will have already prepared some plan to make us harmless ... soon. But at least I and Elijah, we can take care of you." Rebekah laid her hand on her shoulder and smiled at her, then walked out leaving her thoughtfully. She wished the one who will take care of her…was Klaus... at least for the child but now she repeated herself she shouldn't have any expectations._ Klaus would never care, not the way she wanted. _

She went to look for something more to eat as she returned to her room she saw the trunk Rebekah was talking about, curiously opened it and found lots of clothes belonging to the Mikaeleson family, all white or ivory used increasingly for the parade of the Casket Girls, at the end she saw one that struck her, held it in her hands and thought she would try it... she missed wearing something nice, smiled standing up. After a few steps, however, immediately lay her hand on the wall, the baby was kicking very strong, the dress fell from her hands. She paused a moment slightly bending her back. She smiled thinking what the baby was doing in her belly. Suddenly she felt a hand on her back. Someone was holding her up. Elijah. They had returned to live there.  
>"Thank you, but... " when she turned her head she lost every word. <em>It was Klaus.<em> Not Elijah. Marcel was talking with him a while ago near the stairs and in a moment with his vampire speed he went to her, to support her. Her heart stopped for a moment: his eyes were worried and the dangerous proximity of their faces.  
>Hayley ordered herself to rethink how he treated her the night before. He had to talk to him and tell him that she didn't need him. Klaus was hoping to see for a few moments that delicious smile she was doing looking at her belly before she realized it was him behind his back. But the smile was gone.<br>"I don't need your help, thank you. " _Well done Hayley._ She tought. She had to turn up the imaginary wall, she had to delete every positive thing that she felt towards him, she had to do for herself. But when Klaus let her go a tiny part of her wanted him to continue to hold her. _Stop it. You are an obstacle, a stupid obstacle._ The child gave her no respite. She wanted to take the dress and go to her room far away from him, but she couldn't move. Klaus bent down to pick up her dress and handed it to her .  
>"Are you planning to go to the parade?" Hayley didn't understand what could be his interest.<br>"Oh don't worry , I know that I can't put a foot out of here unless you want to." She wanted to hurt him on purpose, but she realized she couldn't do that he didn't care .  
>Klaus instead saw her as him was getting up a wall against him, they were defending from each other. He should be happy with what he was getting ... he wanted to be hated by Hayley but having her there under her eyes and hear her speak so it was more difficult than what he thought. Hayley grinned and clapped a hand to her belly. <em>Can you stop for a second little one!<em> She whispered to the child. Klaus smiled to himself. He felt the baby move and this made him happy and terrified at the same time .  
>"She is just as powerful as a modern Casket Girl." Klaus tried to have a normal tone talking about their baby, he had to try to make her understand that he somehow deeply held that child but how could he do so without the risk of bringing into play the emotions he felt when Hayley invaded his hidden soul?<br>Hayley ignored his comment and walked to her room, Klaus followed her a few steps away.  
>"You know you've already established that I was never alone with a pair of vampires who follow me everywhere, I don't need another babysitter." Hayley went into her room and put the dress on the bed, then sat down and made a deep breath. The baby wasn't kicking as strong as before.<br>Klaus stared at her without entering the room, a part of him wanted to see her in that dress but he knew that would never happen, and knew Hayley was going to get impatient.  
>"As long as you will always have two babysitters with you, you can quit. Elijah and Rebekah will also be there, you'll be safe." <em>Of course Elijah and Rebekah, not you<em> Hayley thought .  
>"How much kindness! I have your permission! Should I be worried ?" Klaus loved her tip poisonous but he kept it for himself.<p>

"You would have done anyway as you wanted, _little wolf._ We both know that." He went out , closing the door and Hayley sank into the pillows of her bed. she hated the way he acted, hated that called her _little wolf_, his eyes ,his very presence. She hated him , but she felt relieved that she was gone every minute with him did nothing but increase and accelerate her heartbeats and her thoughts. She must hate him. Because the alternative would only cause her pain.

When the sun began to set, Hayley wasn't sure to go to the parade certainly not dressed in white, a pregnant Casket Girls nothing unsual! She didn't want to attract attention, and not just because Klaus would be furious , but because she didn't want no one got too much questions. There was a strange commotion in the house when she approached the exit with her two bodyguards, she would give only a glimpse and then would come back ... no one would notice her, half of the night vampires were not out yet, it was a good moment . But it just came out she found herself in front of Sophie Deveraux .  
>" What the hell ...? ? "<br>" We need to talk . Now. " The last thing Hayley wanted was to spend time with her after all the times she and the othr witches had endangered her. She invented an excuse for the two vamp-babysitters and then went to the garage the only place where they might have had a little privacy .  
>" Why should I listen to you. One reason? !? " Sophie , however, had the look of someone who knew exactly what was intended .<br>"I need your help to complete the Harvest." Hayley laughed hysterically , but the witch was serious . "Davina has disappeared. " Hayley knew that, Davina had run away what no one knew is that it was partly her fault for having revealed the death of Agnes . "It is not in your interest that we lose all the power! "  
>" Oh! and why should I care ? "<br>"Because it is in the interest of your family. " Hayley put her hand on her belly instinctively .  
>" What do you know about my family? "<br>"I know that without us , the curse will never be broken, you have to help us get enough power for the magic to survive . " Hayley was upset she did not know what the witch could possibly want from her.  
>" What could I do? " She had already surrendered as soon as she had appointed her family … it would always be her weakness on everything.<br>"We need to consecrate the remains of an ancient and powerful witch so we will get its power , and there is a witch whom the remains have never found ." She paused for a moment, then Hayley realized who she was.  
>" Celeste. " admitted Sophie Deveraux . "The choice is yours. " she left without waiting her answer. Elijah had told her so much , Elijah had helped , protected , treated her with kindness , who those had done the same during her life ? Betray his trust was a very high price to save her family, but there was no other way without the magic her clan would be trapped in wolf form , and to know them would become almost impossible.<br>It did not take long to decide , she knew when Elijah would find out would have been terribly disappointed but she had made a deal with Katerina Petrova for her family , she had deceived Tyler for them and now ... at any cost she would help them. It was her family, and it came before everything.

She convinced the vamp- baby sitters to follow her , the old governor's house was a place so quiet and isolated Hayley almost regretted the loneliness that had lived there, she had spent her entire life alone. She took care of herself. Now, however, she had her baby and she never would have been alone, had to help his family for her little baby too. Hayley went into Elijah old room and opened a drawer , it was all still there ... she began to search for and read the words of love that the Original Vampire wrote to Celeste , his words made her turn pale , it was the love that every person dreams of meeting . She continued his research without hesitation ... until she found between the lines of his diaries what Sophie wanted.  
>she gave a long sigh. She didn't feel a burden, she felt it was the right thing, the only thing to do was to keep alive her hope .<br>When she got escorted onto the porch she saw the two vampires rage and pull out their fangs after a moment she understood why ... in front of them there was a wolf. The wolf that Hayley knew very well she had already seen him so many times around the house when she lived there and was certain it was the same wolf that the night of the witches-attack had saved her .  
>"No," said the two vampires. " You don't want me moaning with Klaus because you don't do what I say , right? He will not do anything. " She took a few steps toward him and feel something so strong looking in his eyes that remove her breath. She was recognized in those eyes , it was as if something in that wolf also belonged to her soul . It lasted a few seconds , the wolf ran away . And Hayley couldn't help but return to the house where the whole Original family was looking for her .<p>

When returning an hour later , looking down , in the house she soon found Rebekah coming out .  
>"Don't you stay? I thought you had moved here ?" Rebekah seemed very shaken and Hayley didn't understand why.<br>"You don't know anything, don't you? "  
>" What am I supposed to know? What happened? " Of all the thoughts that flooded Hayley mind some of the first were to Klaus but Rebekah was too angry. What could he have done this time?<br>" Klaus ... behaved as Klaus . And now Davina will carry the signs for life." Hayley was gaping asked Rebekah to explain everything and so she discovered Klaus's plan to return Davina at home, including the death of Tim, teenage love of the young witch. Klaus hadn't bothered to poison two kids and had it not been for Elijah and Marcel, Davina wouldn't even come back to life .  
>" I feel sorry for that child , will grow up with such a monster. He destroys everything he touches." Rebekah left Hayley almost in tears , her hands on her belly and the fear that what he had just said could be the only truth .<p>

She ran up in search of Klaus and found him with a glass of bourbon in hand, she rushed at him feeling a deep anger within her.  
>" How could you? ? You killed kids ! And I stupidly hoped for a moment…I wanted to believe that ... It was just a young boy! "<br>"Don't warm you up ,_ love_. you don't even know him don't pretend to care, like everyone else. " Hayley was infuriated even more by the lack of remorse in his voice.  
><em>" I care about our baby !<em> " Klaus became serious hearing her voice . " I care about whether his father will go around killing kids even before she is born, why you do this! I care because if I know I'll have to entrust you the baby life, because you will take away my own, I at least want to know what she will suffer in your hands!" She wanted to scream about how much she hated this side of him, she just wanted desperately that their child was safe , but now she feared everything. " How far you can push it? How far Klaus ! For what? At what cost ? " Hayley was screaming. And she knew that she was wrong that her reaction was disproportionate but she couldn't help but think about the future of their child.  
>"I'd do anything for my family and to keep the control of this city !Davina had to return. Whatever it takes. " Klaus yelled , Hayley was about to reply , but suddenly stopped in front of him , staring and a devastating awareness. <em>She had done exactly the same thing<em>. By choosing to help Sophie , betraying the trust of Elijah , she had acted as Klaus . Everything for her family. She had gone so far beyond… betraying the trust of the only friend face ever since she was in New Orleans. She was stunned , shocked , began to cry without realizing it. Klaus looked at her face and in Hayley's beautiful eyes he saw that dark guilt that had haunted him for a long time, he realized that they weren't his words , but something else was troubling Hayley. The young wolf put her hand on the belly and took a deep breath, Klaus came close to her ...

Hayley, what happens?" But she didn't want to talk, she didn't want to talk to him, she hated him for killing Davina's friend but mostly hated him because he was so like her, she could understand him even in these choices, so drastic and unfair . Both had sacrificed something that day regardless any consequences _only because they wanted to get something_. She was on the verge of collapse , she looked at Klaus eyes and suddenly there was no more anger but understanding , certainty that he might not have judged . He could understand. Could a look express a thousand words ? She needed his comfort , she had an absurd and senseless need , she want to be held tight by Klaus; those same strong hands that a few hours earlier had caused the death of a young boy. She would have feel terrible for having this thought, but the truth is that even her knew what she was capable to do for his family.

Klaus laid her hand on his arm Hayley, to see her so frail and desperate surprised him she was always her _little wolf_ with a sharp tongue and a more determined than any werewolf he had ever met in his life. Hayley 's sobs became more incessant , wanted to stop but she couldn't, Klaus wiped her tears with his thumb caressing her cheek . That gesture spontaneous and unexpected surprises Hayley .  
>"If I told you ... " he wanted to calm her down because she was upset about something he couldn't understand . Even his eyes were shiny .<br>"_I ... I understand you."_ she said it in a simple way almost without being heard, shrugged. And began to sob again. He had spent the whole day exclude and reject Klaus and once again she acted like him, wanted to raise a wall to protect herself and at the end of the day she found herself wishing that he could help that he would delete all the fears, the mistakes and the voices which she felt inside of her.

Klaus took a deep breath, and removed the space between them: laid her on his chest, hugging her. Hayley began to breathe again and hugged him back, holding on as if he could keep her afloat by his mere presence. She had wanted so much to be able to feel once again the warmth of his body. "I've done terrible things for my family. " She whispered over his shoulder. "I can't . It makes no sense... But I understand you. " Klaus had tears in his eyes , holding Hayley in his arms and thought how many times in the past would have wanted someone to understand him even in his darkest moments . Hayley was devastated by the mere idea of being able to understand this dark side of Klaus .  
>"It's one of the things I like about you." He stroked her hair and he knew that was going against his own rules but to see her so broken, he wanted to help her. "Calm down, <em>little wolf<em> . I will always be the bad monster. Not you. " Hayley pulled away from his chest even if there she had found solace and refuge and looked at him ... it was so little the space who separated their lips . She lost in his eyes but suddenly she wasn't crying anymore. _One of the things I like about you._ It wasn't a dream. Klaus actually liked something about her.  
>It was about to end the feeling of security she felt when she was so close to him , she wanted to be able to rock on him throughout the night but he couldn't. Klaus was so ruthless in many things, but who was she to decide what was right and wrong? How could she be sure that years of solitude could make her as Klaus If she had he lived forever?<br>She looked at him . She wanted to talk to him , to open his heart, to apologize for assaulting him but all she could do was remember to breathe because like some kind of magic in front of him it seemed almost impossible to do so .  
>" You should rest now. The baby... " <em>sure baby<em>, Hayley thought . The child was more important than anything . Even to her and her pain. She wanted to talk to him again Davina and Tim but she did not have the strength.

Leave him was so hard it was like leaving a safe haven to return to the open sea… but she did.

she did not turn to look at him, left the room with the certainty that two of them were very similar. Much more than she wanted to admit. _And she hated that too. _More she wanted to push him away more she felt him closer . Klaus was getting hold of every fiber of her body , and it was funny to think because she was carrying their child.

Klaus was shaken, and rarely something could upset him so. Everything he did to push Hayley away, brought her back closer. If it had not been pregnant probably he would have changed the city, would be gone he would not allow anyone to have so much power over him , but that child had changed everything . _And he loved that child._ He loved that child and wanted to be better for him, but didn't know how . 1000 years of solitude and misery ... and now in the arms of a wolf she had warned such strong emotions . Since he knew her he had never seen Hayley so upset and knew it was not Tim , he wondered where she had gone during the parade she was missing for all the afternoon , but If he would ask he will be too exposed and he could not expose himself. More close he became to Hayley, more he became week and he had a kingdom to rule . But he wanted to be best for that child. He never wanted to see again Hayley so feared that he would do horrible things to their child. This would not stand.

He went to her room and opened the door slowly, it was dark and she was already in bed , not crying anymore, Klaus approached her side to sit at her feet . Klaus reached out a hand toward her but not even touched , Hayley continued to look out , she was awake she had not slept well in days.  
>" I care. " Klaus said so slowly that Hayley thought it was a dream , she turned to look at him. <em>"I care about our child." <em>Hayley found herself again with her eyes full of tears, how many tears would have had more for that day ?  
>"I'm not here to make epic promises , that's Elijah style. <em>But as long as I walk on this earth our child will be safe , I'll never let anything happen to our baby.<em> " He spoke only of the child but Hayley couldn't help but feel so blessed to hear him talking like that.  
>"Fortunately for the baby you're immortal ... " she tried to joke but she didn't know other way to thank Klaus without doing something who can upset him. She caught a glimpse of a smile on the face of the hybrid .<br>" I ask you to never doubt of my intentions for the baby. Promise , _little wolf_ ? " Hayley wiped away tears as she watched him , his voice so calm it didn't seem the same person she was screaming with in the other room just before . It was with a joy that she promise.  
>"I promise. " She felt happy and almost forgot what she had done against Elijah few hours before. Klaus stood up, Hayley knew he was leaving and wanted him to stay but didn't want to force things. He had taken a step toward their child and it was more of everything she could have dreamed for that day. Klaus , however, stood on the chair in the room of Hayley . He was stopping, after the last few nights where he wasn't there ... Hayley felt happy . She wanted him to stay ... and he stayed.<br>"What I said before ... I was... I am... it was a horrible day and I have done things that ... " Hayley did not understand why she was stuttering and why she wanted to convince Klaus that for her she wasn't a monster ...  
>"When you know that you have to fight in every battle you must be ready to sacrifice anything , even a part of ourselves . <em>Whatever it takes to get what you want<em> . " Klaus seemed to think of something very far away. "And you are very good at fighting. " Hayley smiled looking at him.  
><em>Whatever it takes<em>. It could be her thought but it was Klaus to have said it , it was dangerous to see how often their thoughts were so similar.  
>She didn't understand why only rarely Klaus gave himself a little respite, however, Hayley understood that his every action was a struggle with himself than with others. It had cost him to reveal that he cares about the child and yet he had done ... the sweetness she felt was dangerous but could not help to watch him until she fell asleep. And after many days she managed to sleep a whole night without waking up to the anxieties and fears. Klaus was aware of Hayley's lack of sleep and made sure to give her , with his vampire powers , wonderful and peaceful dreams in which there were no threats to their child , where he was not a threat and where everything was better.<p>

During many of the nights spent alone to fight his demons he would have wanted someone to help him to calm him down and to move forward, but he was alone. For his child it would have been different. He would do anything for his happiness even fight against himself.

* * *

><p><em>I would love to hear what you think... really so please let me know critics or anythings else!<em>


	5. Chapter 5: Storm

_Here I am, it wasn't easy at first thinking about this chapter because its really close to 1x11 of the originals but after a few days where I thought I could write itI find a way... sometimes I want to stop writing this ff only because I don't want to disappoint all of you Klaus , specially, it's a difficult character to write about so... listening to Joseph Morgan helps me a lot. But then you left me this lovely reviews and THANK YOU THANK YOU means a lot to me! really! keep leaving them ;)_

_You'll find also a little connection with TVD ep 5x11. Can't say more!_

_enjoy this chapter , I hope you like it! and as usual on "youwerethereforme" , my personal tumblr tag unconditional love for a new fan art...! if you want to chat with me about Klayley I'm katia_1988 on twitter! I want to follow more klayley fans! so go ahead I'll wait for you!  
><em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Unconditional Love<strong>

**Chapter 5**

_The world is coming down on me_

_and I can't find a reason to be loved_

_She ran. She didn't look back. It was dark and the forest was too silent. She had to find them. It didn't matter if the breath was going to fail her something was going terribly dark and she had to stop them. She had to get there in time. She begged her legs not to abandon her. The fire stopped her in front of blurred figures hidden in the shadows, she wanted to see their faces but all that was clear was a sound: the cry of a child. Beginning to turn around to look around, turning on herself without stopping but didn't see the baby. She could hear desperate screams and her heart mad with pain. When she fell to the ground in the distance he saw three silhouettes closer to her, their hands bloodied and silence. Blood. Tears . Fear. When they were a step away from the fire, her hands are stained with blood and looking down to the ground, her belly...was gone._

Hayley woke up in panic, that dream was so vivid to most other she had in the previous months. She was sweaty and flushed, she went, barefoot, in the bathroom of her room , tried to cool off but when looked at the mirror she saw her red eyes, she wept. _Only a nightmare._ Something troubled her. Perhaps the many thoughts and the certainty of having to confess to Elijah what had done. _No. It was the dream._ She put her hands over her face and tried to cool down the neck but before she could take a towel, everything became dark.

Elijah was trying to figure out what it could mean the design of Davina, that a couple of nights before he had rebuilt : Celeste. Klaus was avoiding him tired of his constant accusations about his behavior about the death of the young Tim. Davina showed no signs of help for them and the thing began to make him angry, Hayley's room was close to Davina's one and Klaus knew that it was odd that Hayley was not already awake, he tried to knock but got no answer. There was a lot of silence. Then decided to open it, the bed was still unmade he had left her asleep that morning, she had not noticed his presence all night , but Klaus could hear the beating of her heart, he followed the sound and found her passed out on the floor in the bathroom, bent over her trying to support her head. "Hayley?" Klaus didn't know what to do, took her in his arms and laid her on the bed, gently moved the hair from her face. He made sure that the baby was fine. The heartbeat. It had happened, he took water and put it in a glass, then gently stroked her cheek, she was beautiful, and it was strange to see her so quiet almost helpless. For a brief moment to see her on that floor had scared him, the thought of not being able to control the pregnancy was driving him crazy , but the idea that something could happen was even worse. Hayley began to open their eyes and Klaus quickly withdrew his hand.  
>"What... ?" Hayley pulled up ... but she still felt weak.<p>

"I thought it was strange not to find you already on a war footing for your escort then... How are you feeling, _little wolf_? " Klaus was happy to see a shy smile on her face.  
>"I'm fine. I just had a bad dream . " Hayley tried to minimize but found herself looking at her hands, her hands were bloodied in the dream.<br>"A bad nightmare if you did pass out ... you're so pale..." Hayley , however, was not listening looked at her hands and seemed to feel the baby's crying . Klaus then shrugged her, it was like a shock for Hayley. She came back to him. And finally looked him in the eyes. "It 's over. "  
>" Yes, of course. " He held the hands of Klaus and hoped it was enough to tell him how grateful she was for helping her. "I better go get something to eat , I'm starving. " She let him go reluctantly stood up and he followed her, she tried clothes and Klaus was about to leave when the whole room began to shake. An earthquake? Hayley did not understand, but from the closet clothes and boxes began to fall, Klaus pounced on her and moved leaning her against the wall and squeezing her to himself. Hayley found himself with the face on Klaus's chest, their bodies perfectly adhered to each other for thirty long seconds they remained still. He was protecting her from whatever was shaking the entire French Quarter. He was in front of her, he was on her, every fiber of his body had brought him back six months ago when staying so close had brought them to love each other for an entire night . Klaus could listen to her heart , and the beat was fast , so fast that Hayley thought burst in the chest. When it was all over Klaus broke away from her albeit slightly ...<br>" It's over... are you okay?" Hayley had a hand on her belly. She Crossed his eyes. And nodded unable to find any kind of speech. Klaus had protected, _it is certain for the child, precious child, _but she was the one who still feel the weight of his body and the grip of his arms. " I'll go see what's going on, you should just have breakfast and then stay with us, Elijah is waiting for you ... " by saying the name of his brother Klaus broke the spell, Hayley remembered that she had to talk with him and that she could not escape from the truth. Hayley nodded . Klaus continued to look at her for a moment, having her again so close had reignited in him feelings that he had removed for some time. He smiled. And when he disappeared from the sight of Hayley, she returned to breathe.

Soon Klaus and the whole Originals family knew it was Davina the source of those events and no one understood why, Marcel did his best to protect her and while she was bickering with the hybrid Klaus's gaze went to the balcony where Hayley seemed to have a very serious conversation starring Elijah and he was certain when he saw the face of his brother, he completely change expression . He recognized that look Elijah was disappointed, betrayed. He wondered what she could be said, was too remote and it was too much noise to hear. But he had no time to waste, shock followed each and every time he came to watch Hayley, she couldn't stay in that place that was the center Davina's power in that moment.  
>The whole family was separated trying to gather information on how to stop the young witch but the response was the most unexpected.<br>"I will not let you kill her! " Marcel railed against Klaus before the eyes of Elijah .  
>"Don't think that I like it but complete the Harvest is the only thing that will put an end to this. You heard what the witch said or we do it or this city will be razed to the ground. Earth, Air, Fire and Water. " Klaus put his hands on the shoulders of Marcel, he knew how difficult it was for him. "You won't stop me, we have to save this city and all of us. " Marcel upset, went away. Elijah stood still with folded arms.<br>"I should go. Sophie enshrine Celeste's remains. "  
>"Your lovely witch…You are noble, brother... even after death." Klaus smirked. Then he saw Hayley to meet the brothers, but Elijah didn't bother to look despite she had called him, Klaus was sure it had something to do with what had happened that morning on the balcony, but he couldn't ask, it wasn't important. Although moving away he continued to stare at Hayley, she was dejected.<p>

The Harvest was one of the most complicated rituals and the only hope was to have enough power to end it, and Klaus knew it was dangerous, losing the power of Davina would make his circle weakened but it was vital to stop the earthquakes and the wind had begun to rise.  
>After notifying Father Kieran the next moves, he received a phone call from Rebekah: Marcel had kidnapped Davina, he couldn't allow the girl to die in order to complete a rite whose success was not even certain. He would have saved her. Again. He returned to the house and divided the research sites with Rebekah, he was angry how could Marcel of Marcel, kidnap Davina was the best move? His feelings had diminished him, he had seen how he cared for the little witch, he had protected and saved her, but as it always was, human emotions lead to irreparable errors and vampires could not afford it. Traitor .<p>

It was then that he heard her sob. He stopped and saw her at the bottom of the arch she was arranging the tins and sobbed relentlessly trying to wipe away the tears as best she could. She wore a coat and seemed ready to leave. His head ordered him to go get the car to look for Marcel but something led him from the opposite direction where the woman who was carrying his son was crying.  
>"What are you doing ... ?" Hayley tried to erase the signs of tears , but her eyes were too red to be able to mask.<br>"I was going to take these ... "  
>" ... If you say bayou I will find a nice comfy dungeon and throw you in it. This is not the night to be out there." With everything It was going on, she had to stay safe and Klaus didn't know what crazy idea she had.<br>"For anyone. " Hayley turned around and stared at him for a long time. Klaus was surprised that she was not thinking about her. 'But some people don't have a choice." How many times in her life Hayley was left alone in the woods following yet another pack of wolves that had made her feel alien, had never really belonged to someone , being alone, cold and without food or clothes. She survived and there was someone out there in the same conditions. Klaus was stunned from her statement, perhaps it was just not to think about her tears but she put others before her, helping other people in her condition _foolish but fascinating. She had surprised him. He knew the loneliness. Both of them knew it.  
><em>"Right, Grab that lot and come with me." He didn't expect Klaus invited her to follow him, there was Davina , the Crop, Marcel was out there there was so much to fix ... yet she taken the boxes food and went straight to the car. Hayley followed him without saying anything . She took a deep breath , the wind shifted everything and she ran to shelter in the car.

" Where are we going ?" Hayley looked at the people running for cover on the streets of New Orleans.  
>"Not in the bayou if that's what you think. Too dangerous. " <em>For you and the baby<em> ...but Klaus kept it to himself but he was glad to see the eyes of Hayley dry. "You have to trust me,_ love_. "  
>" Have you found Davina? " Klaus suddenly became serious .<br>" Marcel ... we're working on . We have to find it. Soon the water will come and then ... the fire will be the worst of all." Hayley gasped. "A busy day."  
>Hayley smiled thinking about what he had done for her that morning. "Lucky for me, I was well-guarded." rubbed her belly. It was really a strange day for her, the dream, fainting, earthquake ... Klaus ... Elijah ... and now ... Davina. Klaus wanted to tell her not to worry that the baby was fine he could hear it but he decided to just smile , and soon he would reveal one of his secret and wasn't sure it was the best thing to do, but it would bring back perhaps a little peace in Hayley's thoughts.<br>"Here we are. " While Hayley looked at the silhouette of St. Anne church, Klaus went to open her door, together they went down and took the stock they had brought. Hayley wondered why the church would find someone who could affect their provisions.  
>But when she entered, saw many people around, and she knew instantly. They were wolves. Father Kieran went to meet them.<p>

"We have not eaten everything you've already provided, Klaus." Hayley was open-mouthed, Klaus was providing food to these people? Why no one knew about ?  
>" This stuff is not from me. " Klaus handed stocks in the arms of the priest.<br>"It's very kind of you ... " Father Kieran didn't know Hayley so she said it.  
>"Hayley. And these people are? " she wanted to understand what was going on in that church.<br>Klaus intervened. "I asked Father Kieran to give them shelter. He is obsessed by doing good. And to continue with it father, I suggest to increase your energy in helping us to find Marcel and Davina, I have to remind you how important it is to find them?" The priest looked down and left alone Hayley and Klaus in the center of the church . Within walking distance separated them , Hayley looked around bewildered .  
>"They're werewolves, Klaus ... why father Kieran says that you are helping them? " Klaus had never lied to Hayley and he knew taking her there would make her suspicious, he explained everything and a part of him was happy to do so.<br>"It's your clan. They are descendants of my clan, They have been through so much , perhaps all this has awakened a hidden part of me ... or perhaps Elijah's influence has taken over." _But Elijah did not know_ Hayley thought. Not even her. And as he tried to disguise this gesture with sarcasm she saw that it was important for him ... they were his family. He was about to leave , leaving her there.  
>" What do you mean, your clan ? "<br>" The blood that runs in their veins runs in mine." He turned to look at her . To look at her belly. " And in our child's. " Hayley gasped to hear him say those words. There was a long look between them. _Their child._ They were his family , their family . baby's family. Hayley put her hand on the desk of the church. He did not expect to find in New Orleans even the wolf clan of Klaus.  
>"This family gets more complicated by the second ... and that day ... " Hayley just wanted to rest she felt exhausted.<br>"Hayley" the sweetness which he spoke her name touched her heart. "Word of advice when dealing with Elijah. Whatever happened with... don't do as I do , just apologize, he is a master of forgiveness. " Was he casting a spell? She was enchanted by his voice, it was a version of Klaus who had met only a few other times in the previous months. He was worried about her, he gave her advice on how to handle the matter with Elijah , _it was not for the baby , it was for her._ _Klaus had just advised how to fix something that was making her suffer. _She look into his eyes with the certainty that at that moment she felt something for him. For Klaus who takes care of his clan , his child, to save New Orleans and give _her advice_.  
>"That night ... " Hayley whispered, waking up from her thoughts. "Eve, the nomadic group in the woods ... were them? You've helped them. " Hayley remembered the two days when Klaus was gone leaving her worried after their conversation about their child. Klaus felt vulnerable and hated it, she was always able to understand something about him that the others missed. "That 's what you did in those days? You've taken care of your clan? Why not say so? " Hayley didn't understand why he insisted on hide his humanity that still was inside of him, in these moments human emotions, feelings were the one who moved him.<br>"I am not Elijah. He is kind, he helps to nobility ... "  
>" ... I'm talking about you. You helped these people. Your family. " Klaus looked around, those people were mostly unknown but shared his blood.<br>_"I wouldn't have been able to leave them. That night you asked me to be better than my father. "_ Hayley remembered it well . And she was afraid that her request had made him run away. _"I don't know how to be. And maybe I'll never know. I ordered the death of your clan, the clan of our son ... save mine seemed like a good start."_ Klaus smiled bitterly.  
>Hayley wiped away a tear. <em>"You haven't abandoned your clan. You helped them."<br>_Both thought their families about how their parents had let them down in a fate that they hadn't chosen but that nature had imposed. _"I thought I had made a mistake that night ... and when you didn't came back ... "_ Hayley knew that it was dangerous to expose herself with Klaus but perhaps none of them would have remained a long time to think about the consequences .  
><em>"You were worried about me?"<em> Klaus was amazed at the thought that Hayley might have been in pain for him in those brief moments.  
><em>"You're the father of my baby."<em> Hayley said it in a voice broken by sobs was the first time someone called Klaus _father_ and this thing came straight to his ancient heart. - _And you are the person who has upset my life, I hated you for that. you are the person who saved me from certain death and that wanted to condemn me to die at the hands of some lunatic witch, you're the person I look for in a crowded room, you are the only person in whose arms I have ever found refuge beyond the terrible things you had done, you are the only person in front of which the fears for this baby fade away, you're the one who will put an end to my life , but probably the same I would spend my last thought about. You're my storm. which I want to survive__.- _But she kept everything in her head.  
>They were facing each other, each presence around them canceled just their thoughts ... boomed.<br>And they both came back to reality."Stay here , _little wolf._ We will come back to get you. " Going away was the only way to not make the mistake of showing feelings. Go away. Klaus was sure of it.  
>Stay. Stay. thought. But she knew there were things far more important than her desires, and she could not be selfish and thoughtless .<br>_Let him go._  
>A few moments later she saw him get out Father Kieran returned to her side and there was a very beautiful woman, about thirty years imagined Hayley , with a smile that inspired confidence , she was checking that all the wolves were all right , maybe some of them had been wounded that night, Hayley thought, she acted as if she was a doctor. She came even closer to her.<br>"Oh, congratulations!" She smiled looking at her belly. It was funny ,Hayley told herself , she was the first person who had congratulated her for the pregnancy , the first impact was different for everybody else wanted to kill Klaus wanted to kill her, Elijah called a miracle and Rebekah ... it was Rebekah .  
>"You would not believe but this is the most normal thing that ever happened to me in a long time. Hayley laughed as she hadn't for some time.<br>"I'm Sarah." she said holding out his hand to introduce herself.  
>"Hayley. I could be wrong but you are treating this people just like... a doctor? "<br>"Nothing compliments Hayley. And you mustn't be prudent, Father Kieran knows me for a long time , I know everything and is one of the reasons why I have my medical license was taken from me but the fact remains that I still prodigals to help others. " Father Kieran smiled at both from afar.  
>"So ... you know who these people are ... "<br>" ... Werewolves. Yes, It's not the first time that I have to deal with them. " Hayley was upset but thought that perhaps on that terrible day something could go for the best.  
>"Oh. I could ...can you tell me" it felt a little bit embarrassed but she was so uncertain about everything. " It's normal to have very vivid dreams ? So vivid to make you faint?" Hysterical laughter followed the demand for Hayley .<br>"I have an idea. There are a couple of rooms above the church , we will have peace of mind, I will answer your questions ... " Hayley smiled and followed her going up into the attic. She recognized from the description the attic where it was Davina , but they went into the next room, Hayley asked many questions to Sarah, the doctor replied reassuring many of these fears and made her forget about the incessant rain, and the fear for Davina. Suddenly the doctor disappeared going on a desk and returned with a small box in her hand.  
>"Portable ultrasound to detect fractures on wolves , but ... we could use it for a wonderful mother. " Hayley was almost moved she had been so worried about her child and had never been able to take advantage of the hearing of the vampires to feel the beat. She trusted Klaus, but it was not the same. It wasn't a normal pregnancy , and she couldn't do checks of any kind.<br>" Would you? Although ... my pregnancy is ... special. "  
>"I think I understood more than one thing about yourself, but we only hear the beat is the best solution when a mother is worried especially after a day like this!" Hayley smiled and went to lie down on the bed in the room , she lifted her shirt with her belly now very obvious, only a few minutes passed when she heard the beating of the little girl it was still strong , she was fine ... she could not see the baby, it wasn't a hospital but it was enough, after that terrible dream was all she wanted . Silent tears streamed down his face .<br>"She's fine." whispered . After Tyler she had really feared for her child . Sarah shook her hand as a sign of understanding and let her listen to the beat for all the time she wanted.

Things were not going well in the meantime to New Orleans, something in the consecration of Celeste had gone wrong , and the fourth stage of the power of Davina was getting closer and closer , Marcel was still nowhere to be found and the brothers had to find a way to have enough power to complete the harvest seen that were no longer present older witches.  
>"Our mother!" when Elijah explained his theory to the brothers both were amazed that such a plan came from him. Their mother had never been buried and it was the most powerful witch ever existed , consecrating his remains Sophie would have channeled enough power to complete the ritual. Rebekah took care to find Marcel , Elijah had prepared the papers to give Hayley the property of the plantation and the house, if only a living descendant of Esther owned the land where it was consecrated , it would work. Klaus warned father Kieran and Hayley found herself back in the car with him.<br>"So now I will have a home of my own?Cool. "She laughed , trying not to think of the enormous danger they were in , but Klaus was thoughtful, gloomy. "I'm sure Marcel will do the right thing."  
>"You can't be sure. He is very attached to Davina and I don't know how he can convince himself that her death is the only chance. He doesn't believe in the Harvest. "<br>"Do you? "

"Since I'm about to unleash the power of my mother in the hands of these witches, I have to. We must, all of us. " Hayley knew little about Ester, originals' mother, but it was enough to be aware of the attempts she had made to kill them over and over again ...  
>"You know it is very creepy us... in the car with your mother's coffin in the middle of a perfect storm ... remind me not to tell it to our child in the future." Hayley drew a wonderful smile and Klaus was relief for a moment he was happy to see her again more serene and guessed for which reasons.<br>Klaus's phone rang. It was a message . When Klaus saw the sender was rather surprised.  
>"I didn't really have time for teen drama now." Hayley didn't understand and didn't have time to ask, they arrived at the plantation. The ritual consecration was fast and when they went to the cemetery to complete the harvest they hoped to get to see Marcel, the rain was relentless and now it was just before the arrival of the fire. When they glimpsed the first they saw Marcel coming with Davina in his arms. It was the beginning of the end.<p>

When Hayley came back that night she was turned upside down. still in her eyes the images of Davina who was killed by Sophie , and her helpless body that didn't come back to life. She had believed , had struggled but had not worked. New Orleans was safe, they were all but Davina was gone. Marcel's pain reflected in the eyes of Klaus , and failure in the eyes of others. Elijah didn't want to forgive her , and what had been a hellish day gave her a little hope for a moment that Klaus could really throw one of his masks and be better for her, for them. She touched her belly gently. She wanted to rest but felt strange when they were consecrated Esther she had felt a strange sensation and she couldn't explain it. If only he could have a manual _Everything you need to know about the pregnancy of a werewolf_ but no book could help . Only one person had done research on the child. On what she could do. And suddenly she had an idea.

"You were precious little sister. Sometimes I underestimate you,too often. " Klaus poured himself a drink and Rebekah smiled to hear the words of his brother.  
>"I thought it would work." The blond vampire was sorry .<br>"We all did. Davina was full of power no one could think of... " Rebekah drank the whole glass.  
>"I received a strange message today... Mystic Falls. " Klaus began pulling the phone out of his pocket.<br>"Nik , do you seriously think I care for your crush for the blonde cheerleader?" Caroline was the last of the speeches that Rebekah wanted to deal with.  
>"Oh no, <em>little sister<em>." He showed her the message and stood shocked to read the contents.

Hayley covered with a coat, the garden of Marcel was really disturbing and at night was even more frightening. Klaus probably would have killed her if he found her there. She made her way through the vampires immured alive ... and then tied at the end ... she saw him. She looked better than the others.  
>"You're so stupid Hayley, come here. If you seek revenge, Klaus has been done." Tyler was still poisoned and even the fake alliance with Marcel hadn't helped him .<br>"I'm here because I want to know who told you all those things on my child , with which groups of wolves you spoke? I want you to tell me everything." Tyler started laughing hysterically.  
>"What makes you truly believe that if I knew something about your baby- hybrid I would tell you ?"<br>" We were friends Tyler."  
>" And you killed all hybrids ... you and <em>your<em> Klaus."  
>"You kidnapped me! And you wanted to hurt the child!"<br>"We are not even. Not even close." Tyler was thirsty the anger didn't make him think clearly.  
>"I can get you to free I can convince them, Klaus won't not hurt you." She need to know something more. Tyler laughed, after all that Klaus had done? What could be worse?<br>"Don't bother Hayley, don't worry too much about that child when he will born If he will, you will die by Klaus's hands moments later. And if it does not kill you , he will do it the second he will know you're the responsible for breaking the sire bond of his took a step back . It was no longer the boy she had known in those mountains. He was full of hate resentment... feelings that didn't belong to him before.  
>"How can you do such a thing ? You would have died if I weren't there I helped you! Hundreds and hundreds of times! Without me you would still sired to him! I helped you and the others!"<p>

"... To kill us all. For what? For your family? I don't see anyone around you, only originals wanting your child." Hayley was sorry that she went to him, wiped away a tear and turned to leave but in front of her there was Klaus. His face turned to stone , not an expression. He had heard. Everything. When the year before he discovered that Tyler had broken the sire bond he swore to himself that whoever was the author of that vile action would have paid with his life, he had never realized that it was Hayley, here is the reason for their bond. Even the night she asked for help to kill the hybrids ... it was her. It had always been her. He could see nothing but the breakup of his dream of having a family of hybrids, loyal because he had created them and _that wolf_ in front of him was the cause of the end of that dream. She and Tyler Lookwood. The same person who was carrying _a new family_. He was angry, furious and wanted to throw his anger on someone. _She carry your child._ _Your child is your family._ All he had lived in that day feeling so close to her it was as if everything had fallen apart, a crystal castle so fragile destroyed by a simple phrase while Tyler was enjoying the show. He had felt emotions, and now all was falling down against him. One reason to stay _with her._

_She was carrying his family._

She had taken something precious from him. And he don't forgive those who betrayed him. With coldness he went toward the hybrid, broke away the chains, who held Tyler violently, from the wall and dragged him away.  
>Hayley tried to follow him but she had read in his eyes when he was disgusted.<em> A bolt of lightning in the storm. <em>Head down she returned home.

Klaus went to meet his sister.  
>"We can't lose the departure of Katerina Petrova , can't we little sister? " He tried to hide his disappointment at what he had discovered about Hayley .<br>" Road trip , Nik . Should we bring a gift ? " She said sarcastically .  
>"I took care of it ." He opened the trunk and showed him Tyler gagged . They both smiled and got into the car. Rebekah , however, was unaware of the reason why Klaus was going away.<br>He tasted how was to be with Hayley, but once revealed this secret everything seemed changed. _He was not a champion in forgiving , and never had been . Elijah was. Elijah would take care of her. Elijah would forgive her for whatever happened , he ... couldn't deal with it. He needed to control his life for a few days . He needed to be once again the hybrid that everyone feared . Not the father wounded by Hayley . He was not like this. Mystic Falls. He'd forgotten. He could have fun. No rituals , no witch , no tie . Fun. And at his side was the person with whom he had enjoyed for a long time almost 100 years ago. He smiled looking at Rebekah ._

* * *

><p><em>So... what do you think?about the dream? does Sarah sounds dangerous to you? and most of all want a little bit of next chapter about KlausReb road trip? or I should skip it? let me know what you think! and If you have questions I'm here! Can I tell you that I'm still in shock after 1x13 of The Originals! I really am still speechless... our hybrid king... *sobs*_


	6. Chapter 6: Doubt, fear and failure

_I wanted to post it on Valentines day but I was so tired yesterday. So here we are. This chapter set during 1x12 (kind of) as usual with my au. I want to thank each one of you who spend time reading and give me review on this story. When I write it often I start to think it's time to stop not because I didn't want to write about Klayley but because I'm not good enough with english... but still you all write me only good things ! And it seems not such a problem so THANK YOU! _

_A little note about the chapter: there a little road trip Klaus/Reb I like to imagine it just before 5x11 of TVD. You all understand. _

_And a special thanks to SummerTime2013 one of my favourite story in this site is yours! And seeing you put favourite on mine made me blush! seriously! THANK YOU! Your fan fiction was a very good company in many lonely night._

_Ok time to let you read it, I'm a little bit nervous! enjoy! [as usual on youwerethereforme (mytumblr) there is a fan art for this chapter :* ]_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Unconditional Love<strong>

Chapter 6

_I never wanna leave you _

_but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone_

She wasn't used to cry for someone, had overcome all kinds of difficulties during her solitary life, but for the entire night tears fell from her eyes, without being able to stop . Klaus was gone and she did not know where or why, and this time she was certain that the fault was her. Discovering that she was the architect of breaking the sire bond of its hybrids had wounded him, she had seen in his eyes. There was nothing that could make her forget his look of disgust . She tried to make breakfast but looked around everything was bringing back to her mind the last moments with Klaus . Elijah surprised her with a lost look .  
>" Hayley ? What 's bothering you?" Hayley immediately wiped her tears and picked up a cup of milk going to her room .<br>" Are we talking again? Just because you have to do babysitting. I don't need you. Nor anyone else.. Rebekah was at least more funny. "  
>" Rebekah is with Niklaus . I'm sorry I can't satisfy your requirements . And contrary to what you think you need protection." Hayley rolled her eyes but then she thought that perhaps he knew where they had gone .<br>" ... Rebekah is with him ?" Hayley asked timidly .  
>" After the death of Davina I can't blame her, fresh air in Mystic Falls. " Hayley almost felt bad when Elijah named the town where she had lived for some time. But the first thing she thought ... <em>Caroline<em> . she staggered for a few seconds. Elijah grabbed her by the arm. " Hayley ? "  
>"I'm fine." <em>I'm Fine .<em> Why go back ? And how many time he would be there ? Hayley could not hear the sounds around her trying to figure out what was going on but the only certainty she had was that Klaus knew the truth , he had go to _her_. Bringing Tyler.  
>Disconsolately returned to her room and thought about what would happen to her and the child.<p>

The car sped in the direction of Mystic Falls, Klaus was driving and Rebekah at his side smiling happy of this trip.  
>" I'm used to your mood swings , Nik . But I thought that you wouldn't take the risk of leaving New Orleans right now to ... Katerina Petrova ? "<br>" I have my reasons. " Klaus was serious and didn't want to tell his sister everything he had discovered about Hayley .  
>" He couldn't kill mama wolf." Teeth clenched Tyler screams from the trunk of the car. Rebekah spun around then looked at Klaus with surprise.<br>" What did I miss ? " Klaus pretended nothing by continuing to drive.  
>"I thought of having tied up him for good. " Rebekah continued to stare at his brother.<br>"You can't trust anyone ! And that blinds you. " Tyler insisted on talking and Klaus nailed suddenly stopping the car on the side of the road , got out of the car and threw Tyler out.  
>" I would have break your neck, you're totally useless, pathetic and boring. "<p>

"Do it . It is what you would have done yesterday with Hayley, isn't it ? Oh wait you can't. For that stupid child... " Klaus was angry and his anger was hurled out on Tyler who ended up on the ground with a broken neck .  
>"much better now " Rebekah was puzzled by the unstable behavior of his brother, and was not aware of what had happened with Hayley .<br>" Nik? What's going on ? " Klaus said not a word and climbed back into the car .  
>"Contrary to common usage, take a trip in the car doesn't involve telling every dark secret and by the way <em>little sister<em> you know everything. "  
>"I doubt that. What did Hayley do? " Klaus turned to cast a glare to his sister.<br>" I don't care and neither should matter to you . "  
>" Whatever it is you ran away in Mystic Falls to ward off your anger.. "<br>" Stop it! We are going to celebrate the end of the eternal flight of Katerina ... "  
>"I see only one person on the run, and that person is you." Klaus clutched in his hands the steering wheel of the car, irritated. They continued their journey in silence. When they arrived near the forest around Mystic Falls, Klaus stopped the car, just out both heard the screams of a young vampire who both knew well.<br>" Seriously Nik ? she is already here ? " Rebekah said, irritated . It was the voice of _Caroline._  
>" He seems to be calling your sweet human being. am I wrong? " Klaus was listening to repeatedly Caroline call the name of Matt. "Boring life in Mystic Falls, always somebody who need to be saved. " Rebekah lifted her eyebrows as a sign of displeasure for Klaus words. "You should go save him, he would be happy . Your poignant love story. " Klaus laughed but Rebekah decided to leave him alone, he was in a very bad mood so she ventured alone in search of Matt Donovan, the only human able to move something into her with simple and common gestures than she had ever dreamed of. Klaus decided to meet Caroline , he wanted to get distracted , and forget the illusion of being able to have what he wanted at least there in that small town where everyone still feared him and where he could hold everyone in his hand.<p>

Hours and days passed slowly , Hayley dragged from room to room of the large house in the French Quarter , she wasn't crying, she never was the jealous or desperate girl but she felt empty as if it were suddenly failed at something which had become accustomed . Every day she wondered what Klaus was doing, if he would ever come back, and if he would bring someone with him. She wandered without speaking, under the gaze of Elijah who still hadn't forgiven her but never left her alone. She hated being controlled , she had always taken care of herself without the help of anyone in the last six months instead she was the main focus of an entire family had to protect her. But the only person she craved the presence was gone. _Again. _The first few months in the plantation had wondered how it would be to live with Klaus , hybrid millennial psychopath , and how would be like to have his baby but it was totally unpredictable with him his every move his every gesture could help as a few days before or destroy you without looking . And she lived so intensely because she had begun to believe that something was going on between them. _Friends Maybe?_ For the sake of the child. Her baby. She rubbed her belly and without realizing it she found herself out of the room that Klaus used as a studio for painting and drawing . She opened the door slowly , as if she had invaded his space and she seemed to see him everywhere.

"he doesn't paint anymore. Since he arrived in New Orleans. " Elijah surprises Hayley .  
>" He'll be back ? " Hayley was feeling overwhelmed by emotions and when she turned to look at Elijah and her eyes were moist, he noticed it beginning to understand many more things.<br>" He'll be back. " Elijah came to her and hugged; Hayley began to cry happy to finally find solace in someone. Elijah was always there for her. He never had judged her. She stood there a few seconds and then wiped the tears away .  
>" Hayley, what's going on between you and Niklaus ?" Elijah was seriously concerned about the attitude of the young girl.<br>" I don't want to talk about it . It's not important ... " But it was, for her every day since he was gone had been thinking about how to fix it. She thought that the most terrible thing it was to see him close and impassive against her and against the child, but now she understood Klaus gone was the worst of tortures.  
>"I know you get mad , but I'll go into town, there is one person that I had to meet and ... " Elijah was about to say. "Josh will be with me. I will not be alone you know I've vampires who follow me everywhere ... I need to do something normal. " Hayley wanted to go to St. Anne's Church to look for Sarah; she kept feeling something strange and wanted to ask her advice. Elijah thought for a minute. Her sadness was visible to everyone and if this could help ...<br>"A few hours , or I'll pick you myself." Hayley smiled and thanked him, went out together gently closing the door to the room that Klaus loved most .  
>None of them knew , however, that in the darkness of LaFayette's cemetery a witch was plotting to take revenge on someone who very soon would come near them.<p>

It was dark when Hayley started to walk in New Orleans for a few moments she felt again a normal girl . The voices around her, there was life , there was music , colors, smiles ... The streets were full of people who did not know what was going on just a short distance from them, she once enjoyed in every sense. Oblivious to everything. And she would have liked to cancel the weight she felt on the heart. She wanted to be good for the baby, because she was not alone and had to take care of the child. She hoped that Elijah was right but didn't have the certainty that he would really come back. Sure reign of the French Quarter was something too important to him ... in the end he would come. _But when?_  
>Josh was a few steps behind Hayley, he was the only one which in the last few days she was able to smile a little. He had been used by both Marcel and Klaus: a common story now for too many people.<br>"You know, we should go back ? Elijah will kill me and would be the second Original who want to. "  
>" Josh. No one will kill you." Hayley smiled and stopped to look at some of the windows .<br>" Do you realize that probably you're bringing into the world a unique creature , the daughter of a hybrid and you're looking at a shop children's clothes as any mom ... ? " Hayley smiled.  
>" I wish I could be a normal mom... " Hayley looked over the shoulders of Josh and thought she had a hallucination. She stared longer and went beyond Josh. The vampire turned to see what had made her suddenly pale .<br>" Klaus." He was in the crowd and yet suddenly it was as if there was no one for her, no person , no noise, there was only him. He stopped at a distance from her. He was back . But his eyes were still hard, stern . She stood still. To look at him. Inwardly she was happy in part because Elijah was right. But ... _what now?_  
>Klaus before realizing she was there, walked smiling to return to his house, but as soon as she noticed Hayley he was darkened . He was still hurt by what he had discovered , and the worst thing was that he had no idea how to fix the issue .<p>

"This is the time when we run home, right?" Josh whispered in the ear of Hayley but she still stood staring at him . Klaus began walking dangerously close to her. The young wolf could hear her breathing increase and didn't know what to do. He came right in front of her, she wanted to smile and hug him, she wanted to do everything that she should not. The lack was amplified what she felt . Klaus stared into her eyes , without mentioning any emotion .  
>" Josh, brings Hayley home." He looked at her again and didn't stop doing it. <em>That's it?<em> She didn't deserve even a word ? A sentence? He could get angry , scream, whatever , but he could not treat her with indifference. Josh smiled , happy to not be on the ground with a broken neck and tried to bring Hayley with him.  
>Klaus turned around.<br>He gave her shoulders .  
>And he went on.<br>Hayley looked at him again until she lost him among the people who filled the street.  
><em>Was this perhaps the worst torture ? Her punishment ?<em>

" Hayley ? " Josh tried to bring her back to reality.  
>" Go home , I won't come . "<br>"Why do you want me to get kill!"  
>" Pretend to go somewhere we will return later together . I must ... I must be alone . Josh GO ! Or you'll see how lethal a bite of a werewolf can be." The young vampire knew that he was risking his life , Hayley was visibly shaken. He walked away . Hayley still walked to the entrance of Rousseau. The bar was closed but decided to go anyway. She didn't know what had brought her here , certainly she couldn't drink and forget , but whatever it was a fine place to hide. There seemed to be no one ... only after she saw Marcel sitting with a bottle of bourbon. And Camille was behind the counter. Both were amazed to see her there. Marcel since Davina was dead did nothing but drink and try to erase everything that had happened since the return of Klaus in the city. Camille came to Hayley, both knew little of each other.<p>

"You may have missed ... but we're closed . " she said almost angrily .  
>" Only a few minutes. I needed ... a place to breathe . " Cami repented for her rudeness and sat down in front of Hayley .<br>"I can't give you anything stronger ... " she pointed to the belly. Hayley smiled.  
>" I just had an unpleasant encounter." Cami stood up and offered to take the water. Marcel got up from the counter and went near her.<br>"If Klaus knew you're around alone he would not be happy not with the new threat. " Hayley looked at him puzzled.  
>" What threat? " <em>Her dream. Her baby. She waved .<em>  
>" A warlock who all thought dead has returned. Klaus won't be happy . "<br>"Klaus doesn't care. And we both know it. " Marcel took a sip and threw the bottle against the wall. Cami and Hayley jumped.  
>"The worst thing that could happen to you is to have a child with Klaus." He was drunk . But Hayley was devastated by the words of Marcel who was about to leave, but a big roar startled everyone. A tall black man with a white suit came in the bar and began to fling away everything .<br>" Now that's interesting." Said the man. His name was Pope Tunde and it was the threat of which Marcel talked. He wanted to take revenge on those who almost 100 years before had ruined his life. Cami try to hit him but ended up thrown behind the counter. Marcel pounced on him but he was too strong and even he knew how it was possible .  
>"Guess what? Power of an original vampire . Canalize one is an experience . " he crushed him to the ground. Then he went to Hayley who tried to defend herself but her belly was beginning to be too cumbersome since she didn't know what to do ... she was scared, had seen how much power this man had. She picked up the phone. But Pope Tunde threw it away ... approached her pointing a claw on the front to try to channel her powers but his magic didn't seem to work. The warlock was upset he didn't understand what was happening. Cami stood across the room and was about to return to the attack but Hayley made a sign with her head , something was wrong.<br>" Let me give you a message to tell Klaus that the sins of the father are always rewarded by their children. " He struck Cami who fell to the ground unconscious. And Pope Tunde disappeared bringing Hayley and Marcel with him.

Klaus was drinking a glass of whiskey while trying to figure out how Pope Tunde could be back to life , had returned from a few hours before and the town was in an uproar . Elijah walked into the room with another person at his side. It was Father Kieran .  
>" What the hell are you doing here ? " Klaus was angry .<br>"Funny brother there are so many mysteries which I would like you tell me everything about. " Elijah was angry . " Rebekah has disappeared. "  
>"What? " The two brothers looked worried.<br>" I'll go look for her right away. And you 'd better call a witch , Niklaus . I do not care if Sophie Deveraux is devastated by the pain . I want to Rebekah, . " Elijah went out.  
>" What do you want Father.? " Father Kieran approached him .<br>" Sarah had an appointment with Hayley two hours ago in the Church. But she never came . " Klaus began to grin .  
>" And why do you think I care ? "<br>""Because it is so . You asked me to send Sarah to Hayley . And she would never be missed. Don't play with me. We know that with Pope Tunde around the neighborhood no one is safe . " Klaus suddenly became serious . At that moment his phone rang, it was the number of Marcel .  
>" Are you going home ? "<p>

" They got him . A super weird man has taken him. " Said Cami agitated. "He said that the sins of the father are paid by the children . How many people will die because of you Klaus? " Klaus gave no weight to the last sentence of Camille but was frightened by the sentence of Papa Tunde because he knew that he had killed his two sons . And suddenly looked at Father Kieran reconnecting what he said about Hayley .  
>" He mentioned Hayley ? " Camille remained silent. " Cami ? HE SAID SOMETHING ABOUT HAYLEY ? "<br>The girl let out a long sigh. "She was here . When we hit us . She took them both." Klaus threw the phone on the ground . It was everything he feared others identified in her and the child his weakness . And Marcel? Marcel had been like a son to him. For the first time since he knew him, Father Kieran saw fear in the eyes of Klaus .  
>"Go to your niece was hit at Rousseau. "<br>"You have to stop him! "  
>" WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM DOING? HE HAS MY FAMILY! " Screamed and left the room. <em>He had to save all three of them.<br>_  
><em>" Elijah ? He took Hayley and Marcel .<em> " Klaus called his brother.  
>"What? I can't find Sophie Deveraux . She may locate them. "<br>" He wants revenge. _The sins of the fathers are upon the children._" Elijah heard the voice of his brother tremble.  
>" I do not think it's a good idea for you to go alone. He knows you're going there. He knows that you care for them. "Many things were becoming clear. Klaus remained silent a long time on the phone .<br>" Then I'll show him I don't. " Klaus attacked more determined than ever to save his family, he continued to drive. He had to find them. Soon.

Close to the pier in an old abandoned garage Hayley was lying on the ground unconscious , Marcel was not far from her , Papa Tunde was repeating a ritual that not presaged nothing good. A few steps from them in a circle of salt, full of voodoo symbols, Rebekah lying dried .  
>Marcel tried to wake Hayley, unnoticed.<br>"Are you okay ? " Hayley hoped but she was not certain about how she felt. " I think you're the only one who can save us . At the bar , his magic couldn't hit you... " Hayley remembered and had also wondered why then... came to her mind the words of Elijah on their family. The child was in part _witch_. Beginning to understand now , she rubbed her belly , hoping the baby was okay .  
>"What can I do? Look at Rebekah ! He is going to kill us. "<br>" Klaus will come. Papa Tunde has challenged him. " Marcel seemed certain of this thing and wanted to make sure nothing happen to Hayley . "Listen to me carefully ," he said , lowering his voice , " I provoke him keep busy, you can overcome this line of salt around us with a bit of your blood. "  
>" How can you be so sure?"<br>"I lived with a witch for some time... " he said with a sweet smile and thinking back to Davina . "But you'll have to be quick . And then run away without turning back . "  
>"I can't let Rebekah here!"<br>" Hayley, listen , I know you're scared and you think that Klaus will not come but just when doubt, fear, failure hit us it's time to put one foot in front of the other and move forward. With all your strength ." Hayley was speechless after the heartfelt speech of Marcel .

" Why are you helping me ? " Marcel looked away and paused on Rebekah .  
>"Klaus raised me like a son, and about before it was the pain that spoke not me . That child , Klaus childs… he was a good father to me."<br>"What you have said earlier , it was him who taught you? " Marcel nodded and motioned for her to shut up . "he'll come. " He whispered . Papa Tunde was coming to them and Marcel tried to stand up , even if the magic of the warlock was hitting him .  
>"And you 're next ! " Tunde Pope pointed his claw on the front of Marcel completing his dark magic. Hayley scared watching the scene, a moment later she noticed Klaus enter the warehouse but didn't know how he managed to find them, seeing him brought tears in her eyes. From a distance, beckoned to her to be quiet . Then he walked with a firm step to the wizard .<p>

" I killed you once . I will have no problems in doing it again. "Papa Tunde dropped Marcel, devoid of energy, and with a satisfied smile came over to Klaus .  
>"I came back to get revenge. You took my children , now I'll take yours " Klaus' gaze suddenly became fierce and barely kept at bay his hybrid instincts.<br>" I think you're wrong. Marcel stole everything I ever wanted. And do you really think _that wolf _is enough for your revenge ? " he said, almost laughing.  
>"She carry your child. Enough for me. "<br>"I don't care . I think you should better work on your plans for revenge. " Hayley tried not to get excited to hear Klaus talk about her liked this, she was afraid, couldn't understand how far he was faking it ,he was really so angry ? But when Pape Tunde threw his claw on Klaus she didn't have more time to think. The power of Rebekah helped him overcome Nik and now he was going to be dried as his sister.  
>"NO ! " Hayley wanted to get out of the circle of salt but now she feared for Klaus' life. She had to try to escape. When he turned around she saw that Elijah was almost beside her.<br>" We need your blood. " Hayley made a sign of assent and grabbed the knife Elijah lanched her. she cut her arm and dropped a few drops of blood on salt and finally managed to get out . Elijah grabbed her .  
>"I'll take you in a safe place."<br>"No! We need to help Klaus ! " Elijah knew that his brothers couldn't die.  
>"I'll take you away and then I'll help Niklaus and Rebekah . " His tone was decided .<br>"NO! "  
>"He can't kill them ! HAYLEY ! "<br>_"I have to save him!"_ Replied almost without realizing it, and it was then that Elijah knew what was going on for some time now in the mind of the young wolf.  
>" We have to break the power he takes from Rebekah ... " he took her with him and quickly ran to the other side of the warehouse , Pape Tunde didn't notice them, Klaus was suffering but it was the only smart choice, Hayley did drip a few drops of his blood on the salt surrounding Rebekah , so Elijah was able to enter and grab her. Papa Tunde found himself withoutpower and Klaus was able to bounce back , threw him off but he escaped before Klaus could kill him. Klaus ran by Marcel who was in desperate need of blood , Elijah in his arms his sister, who was slowly recovering.<br>" He needs blood. " Klaus whispered, looking at Marcel . He was happy that none of them had paid for his mistakes . Elijah took Rebekah safe, and then went back taking care of Marcel . Hayley was still in disbelief at the events of the last few hours. Klaus approached her slowly.

_"Little wolf?"_ Hayley was shivering. Klaus slowly laid his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him. She was still afraid . She was terrified by everything that had happened. Klaus took her in his arms and carried her to the house, without saying a word she clutched to his chest and felt safe again in spite of the terrible things that happened for a few moments she managed to calm down and not think about what Klaus had told and what had happened during his absence .

The whole family was back home, Hayley had a long hot bath and her little girl seemed fine even if she wanted next Sarah for confirmation , she asked to see each other the next day to check the baby healthy. Elijah and Rebekah were discussing with Marcel on how Papa Tunde could be alive again . Klaus was sipping a glass of bourbon in front _of the paint of that night_. He stood and lost in thought. Hayley walked slowly into the room, a blanket over her shoulders . And the words of Marcel in the head ... the same one that had caused the curse on her family. _when doubt and fear failure hit us it's time to put one foot in front of the other and move forward._  
>One step after another she came before him, to see a smile on Klaus helped her .<br>"I need to talk to you. " Hayley whispered. Klaus nodded. he had missed her. And was happy to see thats he was fine . The light was dim , and a strange silence surrounded them.

" I didn't want you to find out so I didn't want you to know everything from Tyler for a stupid revenge . But all this had nothing to do with you. I have done those things in exchange for news about my family. It never was because of you. I need some kind of hope. _I've spent a lifetime alone, looking for someone who could love me , accept me, keep me._ And at some point I just stopped to have remorse , I would have done everything possible to understand what guilty I had , why I had been abandoned twice. I didn't choose this life, but I chose to have answers. And I've done things I am not proud ... but I made them for a purpose. And even though now you probably hate me forever because you can 't have other hybrids and I am responsible for the death of your first ... I can't apologize with you. I didn't want to hurt you. You were not there. " Klaus looked at her and saw that she was speaking with all her heart. " I will always do anything for my family. "  
>"Hayley."<br>"I came here to be totally honest with you . I don't want to happen ever again what has happened days ago. " Hayley had to confess all that she had kept hidden and it scared her to death. " It was me who say stupidly Davina that Agnes was dead, blame me if we got to complete the harvest so soon. And the daggers ... " Klaus stared at her intently. And he understood .  
>" ... Did you get it?"<br>" And gave them to Rebekah . " For a few moments Klaus looked angry but did not last long .  
>" Why are you telling me all this? "<br>" Because I want to be honest with you . I somehow betrayed your trust , and I know that I would probably be dead already if not expected to this baby ... But I need to have you here. " Hayley knew she was going to walk a delicate path that probably would have caused pain to her. Klaus was impressed by Hayley's honesty. _Someone else would have died for less, but not her.  
><em>There was a moment of silence and both found themselves staring at _their _paint.  
>"I know you don't paint anymore. " Klaus was surprised. "I know you hate me, you hated me and the baby that night, you hate not being able to control all of this and I know that this thing is so hard to make you run over and over again but I came here and you all took care of me and for a few moments I started to see that you cared about me , baby ... and I'm deluded , deluded I found a family. A creepy old super weird family, <em>but I was no longer alone against the world.<em> Elijah was hurt by me , you the truth is that I'm scared,terrified by everything that is happening and it is unbearable to think I have to do without you."

_"Being free of me would be the best thing ." Klaus said in a faint voice trying to hide his emotion._

"You don't know what is the best thing for me . I don't even know. And that makes me suffer. I've never lived thinking about the future too much , but when I think of this , I see you. Perhaps for this child or perhaps for the simple fact that too many times I found myself thinking of spend time with you, talking to you. I never expected anything , from the first moment , but you made me amazed , you 've helped me in so many ways. I no longer felt alone and I can't think that because of this stupid hybrids business now everything can change. "  
>"It's not for hybrids." Klaus came closer looking her with sweetness. "I could have lost you today. After many years I had something to lose and always will from now on . I was scared because I had something to lose. " Hayley wiped away a tear and took the hand of Klaus . She put it on her belly and for the first time Klaus could feel with his hand the baby move.<br>" You got her forever. Always and forever" she said with a smiling thinking about how much that quote meant to this family. "And I know she will love you unconditionally , in spite of your mistakes and your darkness. You don't have to control her you have to love her. And I know that you're doing it." A tear fell from the eyes of klaus .  
>"How can you be sure?"<br>"I'm lost and alone . the only thing to which I cling to is this baby. It gives me strength . Can you say it's not the same for you? " Klaus was moved and looked down on the belly.  
>" Hayley I can't. " He took a step back from her . Hayley thought she had said something wrong.<br>"Why?"  
>" Because every time I find myself talking to you , I see me. And you have no idea how scary it is. " Approached her so much to take her breath away. His eyes in hers. <em>Like a mirror.<em> "It's you . you're the one I can't control . You surprise me , challenge me , treat me as if I deserved to be loved . _Little wolf . I'm so wrong for you . "_

"And if you were the mistake I will never regret? " Klaus stroked her face gently and then walked away from her. Hayley had no doubts about the feelings she had for Klaus, that moment was another reason to be sure she was falling for him.  
>"I'm on your side. Don't forget it. " Hayley turned and was about to leave . Klaus grabbed her wrist and stopped her. They approached so much that their lips could almost touch each other, Hayley felt her soft legs and heart accelerate wildly , he was so close, so dangerously close and watched his lips , the thing she wanted most in the world.<br>"I haven't hated you that evening. And I could never do."His voice broke a sensual thrill on her back. "Thanks for telling me everything."  
>"Do you promise not to run away in the night, this time?" Hayley smiled. Klaus stroked her face. He wanted to kiss her but it was not the right thing to do. Hayley didn't knew what Klaus did in Mystic Falls. And this thought kept him away from her.<br>"You're not alone." he touched her hair, looking at his beautiful emerald eyes for a long time.  
>Hayley didn't want to get away from him but eventually shook his hand and then moved . Klaus saw her go away. He was right about every single thing she had said , and being able to understand every sentence was the thing that amazed him every time . A few moments later, while she was resting Klaus walked into Hayley's room and sat down on the chair . He missed this moments during his brief trip in Mystic Falls ... he had brought with him a piece of paper and a pencil, began to draw with only the moonlight to illuminate his design .<br>_A moon that was growing more and more._

* * *

><p><em>I intent to update very soon, I have a huge chapter ready in my head. So what do you think?! What about the advice Marcel gave to Hayley? You liked it? And what about Klaus knowing about Sarah? please left a review and tell me! ;) Soon a member of the Originals family will appear... who you think will be? And a turning point is coming for Hayley and Klaus, but soon she will find out about what happened between Klaus and some blondie vampire in mystic falls... you all see TVD 5x11 right? Yep. If you want some more it check my tumblr or ask me on twitter i'm katia_1988 . <em>

_Love you the originals family and we got a second season! ;) yes! bye_


	7. Chapter 7: Agony

_I want to say thank you again to each one of you. The hiatus is almost over! Yay! I thought to write two chapter but instead I put everything in one! This one is really important to me specially the last part on Hayley POV. I don't know If you will like it... I just hope so! It will bring our Klayley to a turning point. Forgive me If you find some grammar error or mistakes of any kind, remember please that I always try to do my best! and please please I WANT to hear what you think about this chapter... because its so close to me! I need time also because I put various quote from flashback of Klaus in TVD and other important moments!  
><em>

_One more thing: somebody ask me why I choose not to change the event with Klaus/Caroline in Mystic Falls (tvd 5x11) I think at this point Klaus is still confused and he wanted to prove to himself he can control things. Hayley and the baby aren't ones he can control instead he went to Caroline and got what he always wanted. But I wil answer to all of your questions! _

* * *

><p><span><strong>Unconditional Love<strong>

Chapter 7: Agony

_Can you still see the heart of me?_

_All my agony fades away_

_When you hold me in your embrace_

Klaus found Elijah already clad in his suit very early the next morning , the hybrid was looking for a way to find and kill Papa Tunde but it seemed to have disappeared and no witch helped the Originals.  
>"Niklaus I think it's too much danger Hayley remains in the middle of the French Quarter at least until Papa Tunde will be dead." Klaus approached his brother .<br>"This is the safest place . Our family protects her just as every vampire. "  
>"You saw what happened yesterday. I don't think... "<br>"I said she will stay here !" He said, raising his voice. Elijah did not say anything but clearly Klaus had become very sensitive on the subject. "I have something more urgent to fix. " He said out of the race and collided with Rebekah .  
>" For what is he angry today? " she said sarcastically .<br>" He's just pretending not to worry about Hayley and the baby. Something about him has changed ... " Elijah went up to Rebekah and gave her a kiss on the forehead.  
>" I wouldn't count on it after what has happened in Mystic Falls. " Elijah looked at her curiously but Rebekah shook her head. They were about to go to breakfast when they were surprised by Hayley who ran to their room , sweating and almost in tears appeared to be frightened.<br>" Hayley? What happened?" Elijah came to her .  
>"We have to find her. We have to find her ! " Rebekah and Elijah looked at her puzzled. "She want my baby!" She kept saying disconnected phrases , Elijah sat her down to calm her and gave her water, her face was burning .<p>

"What 's the matter?" Elijah didn't know what to say to her sister. Only when the young wolf spoke the name of a person from Elijah past he began to get suspicious .  
>" Celeste. " Hayley began to cry in front of the shocked face of Elijah .<br>" Hayley tries to breathe slowly to calm down. " Rebekah tried to say to her. " Why do you talk about Celeste? "  
>"I dreamed ... she is here. I can't explain it but I have seen. She will kill us . All of us." It was a few days ago that Elijah was something suspicious about the presence of Celeste but couldn't understand how it was possible. See Hayley in that state had worried him very much and was trying to figure out if it was the result of a bad dream or if perhaps correspond to reality.<br>"Maybe Hayley's right. " Elijah whispered .  
>" Elijah, she has a high fever ,seems shock and very weak , maybe it's just a nightmare. How could Celeste be alive?" Rebekah walked away with his brother.<br>"I have no idea but Rebekah too many strange things are happening. Take care of her , I want to solve this mystery. Now. " Elijah went out leaving Rebekah to console Hayley.  
>"Where is Klaus? " Rebekah looked the frightened eyes of Hayley and felt tenderness for her.<br>"he is searching Papa Tunde. It's ... Klaus, he has to win. Always. " Hayley nodded with a half smile. " I don't think you're okay. "  
>"There will be a full moon ... and I feel more and more vulnerable. It 's hard to explain ... " Rebekah took her back to her room supporting her . "Could you take me somewhere?" The vampire didn't seem very convinced . "It 's important."<br>Half an hour later Rebekah parked outside a building block away from the French Quarter . Hayley had an appointment with a very important person .  
>" Mysterious . May I know what kind of trouble we're hunting? I'll know what to say to my brother before he'll dagger me. " Rebekah looked at her and smiled sarcastically. In front of them a woman came to the door. It was Sarah .<br>"I told you that I feel very strange . And she can help me she is a doctor... kind of. I just want to be sure the child is well. " Rebekah helped her out and took her in, she wasn't sure he could trust the woman of which she knew nothing but Hayley seemed so certain and so ... desperate.  
>"That this is the study of a colleague of mine, is in New York for a course I can make you a thorough examination and we can ... " she pointed to the ultrasound. Hayley 's face lit up.<br>"Thank you." She said almost moved . Rebekah went away for a while and dialed the number of Klaus . But he didn't answer ... she decided to leave him a message.  
>" Nik you vanish always at the appropriate times. Your <em>mama wolf<em> is not well. If I were you I'll forgo the search for the warlock. If you could stop fighting to help your family once ... damn. " She hung up the phone; returned to the room where Hayley was lying down and ready to do the ultrasound.  
>"I'll wait out here. " Rebekah smiled at Hayley . But she motioned for her to stay so she stood not far from her.<br>"Could You try to tell me what you feel Hayley ? " Sarah asked .

" It is not easy , I am weak, but it is as if something take over me in a kind of energy. And I do these dreams so vivid so real ... " Hayley was worried.  
>"You know that there will be a full moon tonight?" Rebekah looked at Sarah surprised. "Oh yes , I know everything. " The blonde vampire was surprised. "Let's see how she is ... I have no magical remedies but ... at least that." She took the blood from the arm of Hayley "I analyze them calmly, I still have some friends in laboratories." Sarah turned on the monitor and when the image appeared Hayley jumped for joy. The heartbeat in the background. Strong and fast. "As you can see she is perfect, it's a girl but you knew that right?" Hayley nodded, wiping away a tear . She reached out a finger on the screen and pointed the baby hands.<br>"Her hands… Five fingers ,two feet ... " she was moved to see that little helpless creature that was growing inside her.  
>"Of course she has two feet and two hands with five fingers! Stupid wolf-girl. " Rebekah said, smiling but trying to hide a tear with emotion that she was feeling , she knew that lived in a supernatural world where something so intense rarely happened, and she had always wanted a family.<br>"She's fine . Whatever you feel .. is not physical. " Sarah turned to look at Hayley .  
>"Why I'm sure that this is not a good news? " Rebekah went to Hayley helping her, the wolf felt increasingly weak.<br>"I'm not an expert in pregnancies of werewolves but you should really stay in bed it isn't a coincidence that with a full moon you feel this way." Hayley nodded and looked again for a few moments at the monitor for six months all her fears: theories of witches , Tyler's assumptions... anyone had described her little girl in a thousand ways ... but in that brief moment she could see that it was only a small miracle , a child like others. Two hands, five fingers each, two feet . And that excited her. She thought of Klaus . How she wished he could see _their_ child even if it might not have been such a precious moment as it was for her ... but she wanted to share it with him.  
>"You want a picture?" Sarah said with a smile . Hayley looked at Rebekah .<br>" To the family album, of course ! We don't believe the moody father will hang it to the fridge with a magnet." Rebekah made them laugh , Hayley thanked Sarah hugging her.  
>" If you feel even more weak call me, take these for the fever. " she gave her some herbs. "And these vitamins ... "<br>"I know. Thank you. " They got in the car leaving Sarah's place; Hayley clutching a small photo of her little girl .

Klaus was looking through Father Kieran to have news on the Papa Tunde movements, but as he and Marcel followed a trail he received a phone call from Elijah : the body of Papa Tunde had been delivered to the center of their home with contours of voodoo magic rituals. No sign of his most dangerous weapon. As he walked back home, took his phone where he found Rebekah's message.  
>Moments later Hayley's cell phone rang.<br>_" Little wolf, what happens?"_ Hayley winced at the sound of his voice . That was all she needed to hear since that dream had shattered her the previous night. Hayley knew that Rebekah could feel everything but it didn't matter .  
>"The baby is fine." she said looking at the picture of ultrasound. Klaus felt that the voice of the wolf was different from usual.<br>_"I need you to go straight to our old governor's house. Ask Rebekah and Elijah to bring you there. I want you to be there_." His voice was firm.  
>" Why should I? I don't want to. There's a full moon tonight, I thought I could ... "<br>_" You're not going to look for your family tonight!"_ Raised his voice, repenting afterwards. _"I'm sorry. But please . "_ He paused . _"Papa Tunde is dead. The witches have killed him this is not a safe place. The witches want war. "_ Rebekah turned to look at Hayley .  
>" Celeste. "<br>_" What did you say ? Celeste? "_ Klaus was puzzled.  
>"I can't explain it but I had this dream and Celeste wanted to destroy us , she took our child ... and she was so fierce. And it was so real ... so so real ... I know you don't believe me but she is here. She will kill us , I know that it is so. " Hayley was breathing heavily by worry ... Rebekah and Klaus were worried too for her.<br>_" Hayley . Calm down . I believe you. "_ Hayley smiled as she looked out the window. _" One more reason to go there. Do it for the baby. No one will harm you . I will kill them all. "_ Klaus admitted anger in his words .  
>"I'll go. " In the end she decided to give in to the demand of the hybrid. " Klaus ..." she whispered his name slowly. The hybrid recognized the sweetness of the voice of the young wolf girl. Hayley hugged her photo."I have to show you something. "<br>_"I hope not a mediocre paint ..."_ he said jokingly .  
>"No. You'll love it . I'm sure. " She said happily.<br>_" I am coming soon . Take care of yourself. "_ He hung up without giving her time to respond. Hayley whispered to herself soon - Be careful - but he could no longer hear.  
>There was a moment of silence in the car.<br>"We are confident that this was my brother Nik ? The psychopath ? " Hayley is tucked a strand of hair.  
>" He cares for the child. And you know it. "<br>"It seems he cares for you too , I know him for a thousand years and believe me I've seen such an attitude only to very few people. " Rebekah turned the car changed direction and bringing Hayley in the house of the former governor .  
>" Just because I'm pregnant and he can't control. He keeps me good. " That's what she kept repeating to herself.<br>" Don't pretend with me Hayley . I know you feel something for him. " Rebekah stared her long .  
>"I just think about my little girl . And nothing more. " She leaned her head on the seat and fell asleep while Rebekah reflected on how Niklaus was considerate to her on the phone.<p>

Klaus was trying to find out , with Marcel and Sophie¸what a premonition of Davina and the words of Hayley about Celeste could mean. How could she still be alive ? The sun had set and the full moon was just around the corner , every time he saw it Klaus looked back at the most terrible night of his life when his brother Henrik died because of a werewolf. He was distracted by a phone call from Elijah .  
>"Elijah ? We need you , where are you? Celeste is alive. " Noble Elijah was coughing and gasping for breath .<br>" I've just been attacked by her. "  
>"What? What the hell are you talking about? " Klaus clenched his jaw to hold back the anger.<br>"It 's Sabine . I should have known . And she has a plan from the beginning. We have no time brother , she threatened Hayley, Rebekah ... and you. " Elijah had been weakened by the powerful magic of Celeste and needed to find a way to secure the entire family.  
>" What do you mean ? "<br>"We must go to Hayley and Rebekah , are them with you? " Klaus slammed his fist on the table.  
>"I sent away after finding the corpse of Papa Tunde . They're at the house of the governor. " For a brief moment Elijah was proud of the choice of his brother to secure Hayley and the baby but with Celeste's plans this could be dangerous. "Hurry, we have to reach them, I don't trust a witch. We have to take them away . You're closer, Elijah. <em>Nothing must happened to her.<em> " Elijah attacked and tried to get up finding forces again.  
>"You witch , come with me . " Klaus pointed to Sophie and brought her with him .<p>

At the house of the governor, Hayley was in bed distraught increasingly weak, barely breathing. She was the owner of that big house and had to invite Rebekah to come in, the thing had amused both girls , but now the original vampire was very worried about Hayley .  
>" The moon is high in the sky. I'm probably wasting one of the few chances to meet my family. " Hayley whispered soon .<br>" You'll have other opportunities because you can barely stand up. Drink ... " she held out of the water.  
>" Rebekah ... they are my family . I waited so long . "<br>" What do you want me to do? " She said, annoyed .  
>"Bring them here . They will already be in human form . I want to know , I want to meet my family ... " Hayley nodded a smile as she gently rubbed her belly.<br>"It's not a good idea ... And you shall break the curse, will soon be able to make great family meals. " Hayley sighed without saying anything, but suddenly coughed violently , and seemed on the verge of collapse , he began to vomit blood .  
>"No Hayley ! What the hell ... " she tried to help her clean and rearrange , Hayley was as white as a corpse.<br>" What is the name of the doctor? I'll go now to get her! " Rebekah took the phone but neither hers nor that of Hayley seemed to work . " Ok I'll go with my car . I will be back soon " Hayley was too tried to answer remained motionless on the bed.  
>Rebekah ran out but his car wasn't working. "Seriously ? " Cried puzzled began to run fast into the woods to hurry back to town and contact someone who could help anyone who was not aware , however, that soon every way she could go was full of werewolves , wolves processed as soon as you hurled at her by attacking and wounding her , she managed to kill a couple but they were too many and they seemed to continue to increase. Just when she thought they would rip her head with bites, saw two hands flung away a wolf from her chest .<p>

" Niklaus ! I'm so happy to see you. " Klaus continued his carnage , leaving other bodies on the ground and putting others to flight . Rebekah was wounded in the leg and land on the belly.  
>"Where is Hayley ? you didn't bring her out here, right? " He asked as he bit his wrist to give her his blood and heal the bites of wolves who Rebekah had on her body.<br>" She is at the house of the governor , but something is wrong she is weak, sick and throwing up blood , I was looking for help . " Klaus's eyes widened , he didn't believe Hayley was so sick so badly and for the first time he was afraid for her. A shiver as he felt for some time. They stood together ready to reach Hayley but to bar their way there was a perimeter of salt. And in front of them two witches. Two witches who they both knew too well.

At ex governor's house, Hayley was waiting Rebekah for some time now , feeling better stood up and try to go down the stairs to go downstairs. She was surprised to see Sophie and Elijah at the door. Sophie managed to enter.  
>"How are you feeling ? Did they hurt you? The witches ? " Hayley didn't understand well at the beginning.<br>" I'm not good but not because of witches. It 's the little girl ... I think. And the moon is full. You can enter Elijah. " The vampire made a passed and managed to exceed the threshold . " Why are you here?"  
>" Celeste has threatened all of you, Klaus has already arrived here ? And Rebekah is with you ? " Hayley took a deep breath and sat down on the steps .<br>" Klaus? Rebekah went to call a doctor ... I told you that something is wrong. " Elijah turned to look out in the yard and thought that something was not going the right way .  
>"I think it's the baby's magic ... is too powerful and is spreading inside you. You were present at harvest it could've awakened the magic, she will be a quarter witch. " Hayley seemed to connect many pieces listening to the words of Sophie .<br>"may witches have premonitions?" Sophie nodded to the question of the young girl.  
>There were noises coming from the outside , and Rebekah appeared in the yard, the clothes still torn joined them with her vampire speed .<br>"What happened?" asked Elijah . "What did they do ?"  
>" Damned Werewolves ... no offense. "Rebekah repeated watching Hayley. "And the witches. They took Klaus . " Rebekah was agitated . "Klaus has healed me ... saved me from them." Others looked at her with surprised eyes . " I don't know how they immobilized Klaus ... "<br>" Klaus what? Rebekah ?" Hayley got up with the little strength who was left in her.  
>"He forced me to run... and I don't know how ... They stabbed him with Papa Tunde's dagger in the heart." Hayley put her hands on her face , Sophie ran a grimace of pain. Elijah went next to the<em> little wolf.<em>  
>" Sophie what will happen to Klaus? He won't die for sure."<br>"He will pray to be dead." Rebekah made her nodded to continue. "He will be tormented relive everything that has dogged him for the last thousand years. I don't know if he will survive... he'll go crazy." Hayley gave them the shoulders and the tears began to stream down her face.

"There must be something we can do! " Rebekah screamed , feeling compelled to help his brother.  
>" It's like a curse , he can't break it ... it's endless torment inside him , the only thing that could possibly work is bring him back to reality, but it is risky he will not recognize those who go around ... could kill anyone , he will be prey to hallucinations. We need someone , something he cares for more than anything in this world. We need to bring him back with the emotions. " There was silence. Klaus's emotions had always unreadable and certainly was not easy to arouse his feelings , it was impossible he choose not to care. But Hayley remembered a phrase that he said weeks before –<em> that child, you carry, is the only thing on this heart that matters to me. -<em> She put a hand on her belly and turned to look at them.  
>" I'll go ."<br>"NO! It is not an option. " Elijah answered brutally .  
>" It 's the only thing that can bring him back. Did you hear him too that day, the baby is the only thing he cares . It 's the only thing that can bring him back. " Hayley seemed to want to plead.<br>" It can kill you ! He is not in himself. He can't recognize you . " Elijah stood in front of her.  
>"Then I will run the risk. "<br>" Are you crazy ? " Hayley didn't answer and stared at Elijah .  
>" Nik loves that child , Elijah we realized it, everyone. He will kill us all if something happen to her, yeah is probably true. But what choice do we have? " Rebekah touched his brother's shoulder .<br>"I'm coming with you."  
>"I think that wherever they have led him other vampires can't get in, Celeste is not stupid she has already shown us. " Sophie replied to the Original .<br>" So we send Hayley with no help in a suicide mission. NEVER . " Elijah took a few steps away from them. Hayley went to Sophie .  
>" The little girl. Her magic , I can use it right? "<br>"I think so, it could also help you feel better, maybe to express its what you need. "  
>" Hayley you barely standing on your feet... maybe Elijah ... " Rebekah began to doubt what they were deciding .<br>"I will go and neither you nor Elijah will stop me . What would the life of this child be without Klaus? Probably we will be killed during next attack of Celeste . I have to bring him back. We have to . I won't be alone. " she tapped on her belly.  
>"All right, but we will be with you and if we can get in we'll come inside with you. if not we'll just wait and someone will try to hurt you , you come back immediately, even if it was Klaus . These are the conditions." Elijah was waiting for Hayley answer. She nodded.<p>

Sophie ran to get a map to try to find Klaus . She asked Hayley's arm, her blood which flowed in the baby's blood was also part of Klaus's, it was the best solution.  
>" Great, as if you had already lost enough blood today. " Rebekah sarcastically pointed the thing to everybody. They were able to locate him in no time.<br>"It 's an old abandoned hospital .. not exactly a comfortable place . " Hayley stood up from the couch ready to go , she was pretending to feel good actually was scared but wanted to help Klaus , she had to . She was the only one who could do it.  
>" Before you go I want to explain a few things you can hand getting with your magical baby. " Sophie nodded a smile and began to explain several things to Hayley . All things that maybe could save her life.<br>When a little later in the light of the full moon they arrived at the hospital the atmosphere was dark and gloomy and the screams could be heard from outside: Klaus. As Sophie had predicted the vampires were not able to enter. Hayley took a deep breath.  
>"Remember my condition. " Hayley nodded. She shrugged into his coat agitated.<br>"Be careful . " Rebekah went to hug her . " Show him what you have in your heart. He'll come back . " Hayley thanked her in a low voice . She turned and entered the gloomy hospital.  
>"She's the only one who can save him, Elijah . I know you're hating us and you wouldn't have sent her but I heard our brother today talk with her. He cares. It 's our only chance of getting him back . "<br>"I hope you're right, Rebekah , because if he kills her ... " He stood with his hands in pockets' coat. A statue. And they waited.

* * *

><p><em>My legs were shaking. I don't fear for myself but for the baby I was carrying . I smiled just a few hours having been able to see her for the first time and now surrounded by the gray walls I didn't know what to expect. Klaus couldn't die , but I was aware the agony in which witches were subjecting him was worse than death itself. His screams intermittently hit me like daggers . I had little strength , it was as if all the energy I had… left in my body , I wanted to run scour the whole hospital in a hurry but I couldn't. Slowly with one hand against the wall I passed from room to room following his voice . I had never felt so vulnerable even during a full moon in the months before pregnancy . It was definitely magic. What had happened to the girl who just wanted to find her family ? How could I be now the one who was risking everything for a hybrid that I had heard all my life as a monster ... and now I was choosing him, even if it kills me . Breathe, Hayley. Another room. Abandoned beds , mattresses on the floor destroyed. I couldn't tell if there was anyone around me , maybe it was just an hallucination of my fears . " Klaus ? " Tried to call him voice rising. I received no reply . Someone appeared behind me. I whirled around picking up the dagger that Elijah had given me. She was a woman with fiery red hair . I didn't know who it could be . " Who are you ? ' I asked . "This will prove to be even more fun than expected. When he'll kill you the torment will never abandon him . For the rest of his life . " Vanished without which I could try to get closer . Kill me? Klaus would never have killed him. Not until the child was between us. What were they doing to him? Walking slowly and looking at my shoulders finally I saw him , with the little strength I still had , I run to him but something pushed me on the edge of the door. He was tied to the bed , bare back I could not miss in the perfection of his body, he was suffering . he screamed things I could not understand. And I had come to help him. I remembered the words of Sophie . The blood of the child could break any magic perimeter, she was strong enough. I cut my wrist and I just drop a few drops on the ground even though I didn't see anything I was certain that the witch was referring to this. I waited a few moments , and while my wound healed I stretched out a foot. I could enter! I ran to him . He was cold , distant, destroyed by whatever was tormenting him . His eyes bloodthirsty scared me . I looked him but he did not see me. It was as if he were dispersed elsewhere in some magic torment. "Klaus , I'm Hayley can you hear me? " But he didn't answer me . "No! Daddy no! You can't do that! I didn't do anything! " Screamed desperately and tears appeared on his face . I tried to take his face in my hands I wanted him to look at me , undid the belts from the feet and hands , it was all too easy. I had hoped it was so easy to free him..but it wasn't. He curled up in a second in a corner of the room. And I did not understand what he was doing . "No daddy no! " Everything changed . Around me no more gray walls but a dark hut , it was a vision? I remembered when Elijah manipulated my mind to show me their past, it was the same thing? But this time I was witness to everything I could see, hear, feel ... everything he relived I was living . His father left him in the dark in a hut , and the young Klaus in front of us was crying desperately repeating that he had not done anything. I wanted to comfort him, but I couldn't console them both as if I was invisible. All I had to live without being able to intervene. The cry of the small Klaus touched me deep inside and I begin to cry . The closer I got to the figure of Klaus crouched , the faster he walked away. I remained firm . Praying to end it. What a pain in the eyes of this child… "It 's always Niklaus' fault , Esther ! He needs to learn his lesson. " Mikael . Psychotic Bastard . His words echoed in the minds of Klaus . His mind still running , Elijah and Niklaus were playing were joking with one another until the arrival of Mikael he did destroy their peaceful days . " Some days it's a miracle you're still alive . " How many times did Mikael blamed Klaus for his very existence ? His eyes I will never forget them , he is the shame, the fault ... everything that he wanted to erase from his mind , however, was living proof of the betrayal of Esther. And Mikael had poured his anger ...on Klaus .<em>  
><em>Klaus I was learning to know, was hiding all this pain now I was living it with him. It was unbearable and he had brought with him for a time that seemed endless . In each memory he was trembling in terror at the mere sight of his father , the events ran pains , their transformation imposed by their parents to fight the wolves. Until I thought I saw a glimmer of hope in the memories he was reliving . " I know you think she hated but it is not true. She was scared. I'm sorry that she 've turned her back on I will never do." " Neither do I." " We will remain together . Always and forever . " In front of the tomb of their mother , the proof of the indestructible bond of the Original family . I was crying without realizing it. I tried to get close to Klaus wandering around the room with his hands on his head unable to stop the storm of memories that it was overwhelming . " Klaus ... I'm here . I can help . " I tried to hold out his hand. He looked at me for a few moments but he still seemed so far away ... " he frightens me . " He whispered in the grip of emotions. "I know. But we have to bring you back. Klaus this is not real . You have to focus . "But he spun around and was just the beginning of another memory . "The big bad wolf . " The sarcastic voice of Mikael in front of Klaus , I recognized Mystic Falls in those memories , and I saw his eyes filled with tears, I felt strongly his sorrow as if I were breaking me into a thousand pieces . "To what end, Niklaus? So you can live forever with no one at your side? Nobody cares about you anymore, boy! Who do you have other than those whose loyalty you've forced? No one. No one!" If I could kill a memory I would have done . I hated that man, a man I had met only by memories of his children. NO ONE . I could feel the heart of Klaus destroyed again and he threw a fist against the wall, creating a deep crack . I didn't care . I had to get into his mind. " You're not alone Klaus , look at me. I'm by your side. I won't go . I chose to be here. " For a few seconds I thought I had brought him back with me. He looked at me. Maybe it was my mind maybe I was dreaming but I saw almost a smile. But then something in him changed his eyes became red as blood , and he sniffed my scent . He took me by the throat, slamming against the wall. I was choking . " Werewolf . " he showed me his teeth scaring me to death. And around we saw for the first time what I knew to be the great guilt of Klaus . Henrik , his little brother, who was mauled by werewolves before he could do anything to save him. His screams and his tears came under my skin, I almost forgot that I was short of breath . It was too much how a human being can bear so much pain ? The mind of Klaus took me to that night when Rebekah slept beside him , hugging him repeating that it was not his fault, and Klaus in tears whispered that he would kill every werewolf he had met in his life. It was then that his grip was so close that I thought he was going to kill me. Something in me gave me strength. "It's not your fault, Klaus . A beast has killed your brother. Not you. It was an accident." " I AM THE BEAST ! "Cried he let me go , I fell to the ground and thanked for being able to breathe again. Weak and tired, I dragged myself to his side, with my hand against the wall stood. The memory that I saw was one Elijah had shown me , his first transformation. It was the nightmare of Klaus , he was like the beast that had killed his brother. It was unbearable to witness his torment , and I thought of not being able to hold up, it was then that the baby kicked and for a moment I understood that to bring him back was the most important thing I shouldn't give up even if his mind could destroy me. Even if after all this I would never been able to see him with the same eyes.<em>  
><em>"I have to kill all the wolves. I have to kill them all. I'm just a terrible beasts . I am a monster. " I saw him break a chair and create a dagger to stab himself several times but it was clear that he didn't realize that his torment couldn't come to an end . I threw myself on him by stripping away the weapon that was created by touching him he brought me into a whirlwind of memories that I would rather avoid because they were all linked to Caroline , were emotions and wounds that she had caused etched in his mind, not feeling good enough for her with Caroline reminding him everything that he wasn't not what he was trying to do to be better. it seemed almost surreal to invade a territory that doesn't belong to me .<em>

_"If you really believe your existence has no meaning. I thought about it myself, once or twice, over the centuries, truth will be told. But I'll let you know a little secret. There is a whole world out there, waiting for you. Great cities and art and music, genuine beauty. And you can have all of it."It was Klaus I knew the one urged Caroline to choose life in the day of her birthday. The same that made those gifts for her.A sort of jealousy invaded me so I wanted moments with Klaus but in New Orleans there was no time to live , smile and maybe to love. I saw most of what I ever wanted to know, and when he retraced the latest conversations in Mystic Falls I hoped the epilogue was not the most obvious, but it was so clear.I remained speechless. He truly loved and probably still loved her. I was lost. I never doubted the intensity of his feelings for Caroline to feel them on myself it was something that I never wanted ._  
><em>Breathe Hayley .<em>  
><em>The mind of Klaus gave me no respite. Neither me nor him. I was hoping that in this absurd magic tour he could stop thinking about her and I wanted to yell at him whatever I thought I couldn't bear another memory of them but when I heard the words of Caroline in the woods I understand many things.<em>  
><em>"So you've never felt the attraction that comes when someone who's capable of doing terrible things for some reason cares only about you?" "it turns out some people can't be fixed. People who do terrible things are just terrible people" His gaze mortified. Caroline had never been able to see the Klaus torn to pieces by a father who hated him . she had always been judged him . And he had look in her something that wasn't there.<em>  
><em>I moved slowly and went to him but his fangs made me afraid I didn't know what could happen. "I have to kill them all." Great. I thought of the words of Sophie . It was a torment caused by the pain . I had to give him something to fight to get out of this vortex. The baby.<em>  
><em>"It 's the only thing that matters. " He pounced on me and the room suddenly went back to being one of the old hospital . He want to bite me I read it in his eyes, but I shouldn't be scared. I owed it to my daughter.<em>  
><em>"You're not a terrible person Klaus . you don't killed your brother. You didn't turned your family. Other people have chosen for you. I know you feel ashamed to be a wolf like the wolf that killed Henrik . But it's over. No one will blame you for it anymore. I know that you loved him."I found myself crying. Terrible moment. Terrible . But he seemed to be struck by my words . "I saw all the nights when you cried , when you were ashamed . I experienced that at some point and you think it's what you deserve . Being a monster. You agree to be wrong. And hide what you are. You don't turn. I know. And I know why. Although I hate to do it because if I was not a werewolf, maybe I could have had a father and a mother. And then you don't care about anything is a wall designed to never allow anyone to hurt you again. You may not hoped that this life could give you something good you wanted to be terrible because it was terrible what you had lived and thought you don't deserve nothing more. But tell me Klaus , this seem terrible to you? " I took his hand and placed it on my belly. His fangs were gone and his eyes seemed to be back green , the green that I loved so much .<em>  
><em>I felt that the forces were beginning to abandon me, the full moon from outside the building was influencing me .<em>  
><em>"She is pure . And we must protect her. You and me . Every day . She is a miracle. Today I saw her and it is perfect is just as any child, so normal and so incredibly human . And I know that probably every day will be a surprise but I can't do that if you're not here . I ... " I was out of breath and sobs not helped me . " I don't want to visit the big cities I don't need great music or art ... I need you . I beg you Klaus, come back to us. It's the only thing that matters . " I managed to say before the tears invaded me.<em>  
><em>Around us ... the memories began to be the ones I loved. Us. New Orleans , Elijah , Rebekah , the baby, it wasn't perfect but his love for her was pure , unconditional love. He wanted to give her everything that he had not. Family and a father who every day would make her feel special and unique and never would blame her for her nature. His grip loosened was inches away from me and something was changing his expression was softer and in his mind seemed to feel a sort of hope.<em>  
><em>"She belong to us , after a life chased by demons , memories , pain , death ... she will belong to you, to us. She could see the heart that you had the one Mikael has destroyed , you must not change let go this long agony and choose our baby . Because she needs you . What could be more wonderful than this? Come back to us ." I Whispered trying to dry my tears. "Dad." I said, so softly that I doubted that he could hear me. But his eyes were wide and full of tears suddenly this gave me the certainty opposite . He walked away from me shaken by the deep emotion he was experiencing . he sobbed in front of me, staggered .<em>  
><em>" Hayley . " Hearing him say my name I thought it was such a relief to burst with joy instead I felt my legs getting weaker . I slumped against the wall in the ground. " Hayley ! " Klaus ran up to me and approached the wall.<em>  
><em>" You came back ... it worked . " It moved a strand of hair from her face , I was cold . so cold that I couldn't feel his hands on my face. I was so happy , her beautiful green eyes now with a sweet expression and free from the agony launched by the witches were the last thing I remembered . A chill ran down my back and then everything became dark and obscure. I had done what I had to do. Have you seen, baby. Your mom did it. If only I could hold you tight . I wanted something to hold on but I was tired and exhausted.<em>  
><em>He was back.<em>  
><em>He was returned to me .<em>  
><em>to us.<em>  
><em>But something was wrong. It was perhaps the beginning of my agony?<em>

* * *

><p><em>Please please let me know what you think! Things are getting interesting now I'll swear you! As usual on my tumblr (youwerethereforme ) tips on next chapter and a fan art of this chapter!<em>


	8. Chapter 8: Aurora

_I'm sorry I hadn't much time in the past weeks. So here we are with a new chapter as usual thank to everybody for reviews and to take time to read my Klayley FF. This chapter will be short I wanted to leave a good smile at the end of it 'cause thing are going to get worst. I'm sorry for grammar mistakes. You have to be patient with me ;) special hug to everybody who support me every day on tumblr! Love u all Klayley fans! and TO family! (fan art for this chapter is on my tumblr "youwerethereforme" )_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Unconditional Love<strong>

Chapter 8

_I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth_

_And I never opened up I never truly loved, 'till you_

Klaus continued to call Hayley but she was still unconscious in his arms. The wound of the dagger of Papa Tunde still hurt but the hallucinations were finished... thanks to her.  
>It was dark outside, Klaus took her in his arms and walked through the huge abandoned hospital , there was a strange silence and he knew that a witch was hiding somewhere, an invisible barrier suddenly stopped him.<br>"Damn Witch ! Get out ! " he laid Hayley on the ground and began to look around, a few moments later he saw a bushy red hair behind a window... she was coming. Klaus 's eyes grew fierce.

" What do you want from me?" Growled at her. The witch looked at him fascinated from afar.  
>" Revenge."<br>" Get in line ,_ love_. " the witch smiled sarcastically, she knew the temperament of the original hybrid.  
>" Oh I will have my revenge sooner or later. On you and your sister. " Klaus was a step away from her and she would bleed to death if he could touch her. His attention, however, vanished , something changed . He turned to Hayley with his eyes wide with fear, he could no longer feel the heartbeat . Neither she nor the child . Whatever was going on there was no time and he had to get out of that damn hospital .<br>" I don't care about your stupid plans for revenge . Tell me what you want, what you look for. I'll give you your revenge on my terms. I have to get out of this place. Now. " He said in a firm voice . He was afraid , afraid of losing the only thing that had giving a sense of what he had experienced in recent months. The witch pulled out a dagger from her coat .  
>"On my terms. " She said smiling. Klaus stood in front of Hayley , protecting her, trying to understand what the witch wanted from him.<p>

"ENOUGH! " Elijah shouted out in the courtyard of the hospital. "She entered hours ago, and I do not feel anything. I'm going inside. "  
>" And how do you think you can do that? " Rebekah stopped his brother. " We can't! Don't you think that I'm not worried too! I watched her all day, she could barely stand up. "<br>"So what do we do here ? We call Sophie, she will have to find the power to break the spell and get us inside. NOW. " Elijah went to his car , Rebekah looked back at the entrance of the large hospital , suddenly saw a figure... someone was carrying a person.  
>" Elijah!" she called his brother and they ran together to Klaus. He was bare-chested , a long wound in his abdomen that wouldn't heal because of black magic. Hayley unconscious in his arms . The look of Klaus was almost desperate .<br>"I ... don't feel... help her, Elijah. " Said Klaus almost desperate, he laid her on the ground and then falling exhausted with the wound still bleeding . Rebekah tried to help his brother but he couldn't speak and even to move. When she looked up she saw a silhouette in the distance and she prayed for a mistake but her mind wasn't cheating her, Genevieve was the witch with a thick red hair with whom she had shared a dangerous choice almost a hundred years before , a choice that could destroy her family.

Klaus opened his eyes again an hour later, the taste of blood still on his lips , Elijah had given his blood to help him recover, and to heal the ugly wound inflicted by the dagger of Papa Tunde . He was in his bed, in their home and it was still middle of the night .  
>" Where is she? " He said, still dazed by the terrible experience just past .<br>"The Witch? Rebekah is looking for her . " Elijah said to the brother , passing him a bag of human blood.  
>"No, not the witch ... Hayley . is she ... ? " Elijah had a serious look and could see that Klaus was worried, his eyes were immediately snapped in search of Hayley .<br>"She hasn't woke up, not yet. I told her that she shouldn't do it. But she was so stubborn . " Klaus got out of bed slowly hated feeling weak , it was a feeling that remind him bad memories . He was strong and nothing could bend it. Elijah came to his side to help him.  
>" I know her. You couldn't stop her." Together they went in Hayley's room where Sophie was checking on her to see if there was anything she could do to help her . Hayley looked just ... asleep. Her breathing was slow , her complexion very pale, but on her lips seemed to be a smile. When Klaus came he remembered everything, what she had said earlier in the hospital abandoned. She had so tenaciously believed to help him and she had done it .<br>" Why you can't wake her, witch? " Klaus used an angry tone of voice but he really just wanted to see Hayley's emerald eyes open as soon as possible .  
>" Hayley wasn't well, she was convinced that the full moon would absorb her energies with the magic of a child, it is possible but this pregnancy is unique and I can't say for sure what is happening. Maybe it's just the full moon after it will fall... "<br>"Maybe ? I don't have time for maybe , Sophie Devereaux ." Elijah nodded to the witch to leave the room .  
>" She'll be fine . " Elijah said to him with a hand on his shoulder. Klaus didn't say a word . He felt guilty . And he wanted to kill with his own hands the witches responsible for what had happened.<br>" I can't even hear ... " Klaus whispered barely .  
>" ... neither can I. " Neither of the two brothers could hear with their super-vampire-hearing the baby's heartbeat and this thing scared them . Klaus stood a few moments in front of the bed with his eyes wet with tears , then turned to leave .<br>" Where are you going , brother? " Klaus didn't answer to his brother . "She is been nearly killed to save you and just go away like that !? " Elijah was raising his voice. "You want to walk away? also this time? " Klaus hit in the pride stopped and turned to face him .  
>" You're the one who shakes hands and gives support making epic promises, not me. " Regain his forces Klaus vanished from the house due to his vampire-speed. Elijah sat down next to Hayley with the atrocious doubt in his mind that Klaus had run away because what he was feeling , the pain was too much to show it.<p>

The night was ending and with it Elijah was hoping that the effect of the full moon on Hayley could finish, nothing had changed since hours before when Klaus was gone, Sophie had left the house , ensuring that she would be back the next day to see Hayley , and Rebekah had returned more upset than ever, but without being able to tell Elijah that Genevieve had in her hands their family. She poured himself a drink while trying to figure out what was the right move to make. Tell Marcel? Speak to Elijah ? She could not be polished . She was the one to use Genevieve for her own purposes for a spell that had devastating consequences , made just for the vain hope of happiness. The only thing that was certain to her was that if Klaus had known she would already be dead. Instead she wasn't. While she thought it, Klaus appeared in front of her . She shivered . But the look of Klaus was not anger. Resignation. Only after she saw a slender figure behind him somebody she knew .  
>" Sarah? " Rebekah didn't understand what she was doing the " doctor " right there in their home. " What the hell are you doing here? " The girl said nothing.<br>" I brought her. " Said Klaus leaving Rebekah without word . "Could you show her Hayley' room ? " Rebekah took her still incredulous . She found Elijah sitting and thinking.  
>"Who is this pretty girl , Rebekah ? "<br>" I wish I could know. " Answered the vampire suspicious by what was happening. Sarah walked over to Hayley and checked the young wolf. Then he pulled out her mobile sonogram and tried to figure out if there was an heartbeat . There was apprehension on the faces of Elijah and Rebekah, and even if they couldn't see him , Klaus from the next room, was waiting to hear what his power of the vampire was hiding. Finally, the whole Originals family could listen to the fast heartbeat. Baby Mikaelson was fine.  
>" Thank goodness. " Rebekah smiled at his brother. Klaus dropped a tear on his face , he would never forgive himself if something happened to that child because of his fight with the witches .<br>"The baby is fine. I can assure you . Whatever is happening is ... magic." When Sarah walked towards the exit of the room Hayley found herself in front of Klaus who shook his hand in hers. " Thank you," he whispered. Sarah smiled slightly. And she went away.  
>" Can you explain ? I took Hayley to that doctor today... or whoever the hell she is, and tonight you bring her here . I didn't think you knew her... "<br>"Dear little sister, I really don't have time for this." Hayley began to move and Klaus stopped. Impassive. Still. Every fiber of his body wanted to go to her, but he remained still.  
>"She needs you . " Elijah whispered to his brother, and then dragged her sister out of the room with him. Leaving them alone . Hayley moved only slowly her fingers; out the night was ending and soon the sun would rise bringing a new day. Klaus took a few small steps towards her . She began to open her eyes slowly several times, the light was off in the bedroom, she was looking for someone , when Klaus caught her eye immediately went to sit next to her, he hoped she was okay he needed to hear her say that to him. Hayley smiled slightly when she saw him. He was next to her and she didn't care If he wasn't there since hours before, was enough to have him by her side now .<br>" _Little wolf_ ... how do you feel? " He asked , his face closer to her.  
>"Groggy, I guess. " Hayley put her hand on her head, she felt a strange sensation before passing out hours earlier. But she remembered all that had shared with Klaus , his memories , his emotions , the strength of the pain that had suffered since childhood . Klaus thought that the tears began to slide down from her face were due to concern for their child .<br>"Don't worry the baby is fine. " Klaus said, taking away a tear from her face with his thumb.  
>"I wasn't worried about the baby. <em>I was worried about you.<em> " Hayley looked him in the eyes for a time that seemed to both infinite. Klaus stood still, staring at her, that woman who continues to amaze him , to make him angry with her reckless choices but which inevitably made him feel important. She had chosen to help him, to fight for him, to care for him . She put her life in danger she chose him above the child.

Now because of the magic she was able to see through these walls of pain and memories he always used to drive people away. And he could see in her eyes she could see what many even remotely imagine.  
>Hayley raised a hand and stroked Klaus' face .<br>"You're ok." Hayley repeated it almost to reassure herself. Klaus came dangerously close to Hayley, whatever was happening he couldn't control it, he was loving every thing about her , her eyes , her smile , her voice , having her so close to him. _So alive._ He looked at her lips, he craved to touch them, but he couldn't let himself go again.

It was a leap in the dark so deep, and couldn't control his fall. Crazy things had happened and she now knew too many sides of him, things that he would have preferred to delete forever. He took a few breaths and he step back from her. His eyes never left her lips.  
>"You've been incredibly insane. I am immortal. " Hayley recognized the proud look of Klaus .<br>"I know. But you were suffering and nobody knew how long could it last ... _that torment._ " Both thought of Klaus's past but neither of them had the strength to talk about it. Hayley still felt his pain in her heart at the thought of Mikael what he had done to Klaus since he was just a child. She tried not to cry anymore for what she felt in that hospital with Klaus.  
>"Tell me what happened . The baby ... Rebekah said you were sick . badly. " Klaus remembered how was worried his sister in the woods before being attacked by wolves.<br>"I can't explain it, I was so tired and I couldn't control my emotions. I did this terrible dream ... so vivid. They will think that they are crazy ... but ... " Hayley shivered. Klaus laid his hand on her shoulder.  
>"I'm listening, I want to know everything. " Hayley looked out the window the moon was almost entirely disappeared . The young wolf took deep breaths trying to trust Klaus, to share her fears and doubts.<br>"I was in the woods , I ran non-stop and didn't know what I was looking for and the only thing I heard was the desperate cry of a child. Blood. Everywhere ... and they wanted to kill the baby. There were so many people around me but I couldn't recognize ... " Hayley felt cold as she told her dream. "Celeste . " Klaus gasped a moment. Then he looked around in astonishment trying to figure out if the dream of Hayley could mean anything , it was then that she began to talk incessantly as always happened when she was agitated. "I know you don't believe me , but it was so real it was as if someone had ripped my baby from me. " She put her hand on the belly, worried. "thanks to her magic I was able to enter the hospital. It will be partly witch. Witches ... have visions . If my dreams were visions .. If ... if someone wanted to… " Klaus stopped the flow of words from Hayley .

"No one will touch our daughter. None of this family will allow it. " Hayley smiled slightly . "I should imagine she would inherit the magic from my mother. " Klaus admitted with a bittersweet smile.  
>" ...don't get mad about it ok? I mean ... I know that you're not a witches fan. "<br>" I don't care. I'm surprised ...not angry. _She is my daughter. I will accept her witch, wolf, hybrid…whatever will be._ " Hayley couldn't believe what he had heard , but she wasn't surprise after she saw how Mikael punished Klaus only because he was half werewolf. _An abomination._ He wanted to be better. "But I'm afraid you're right. Celeste is taking revenge on us in every way possible. She took possession of Sabine' body. "  
>Hayley gasped . Sabine . "No, no, no." She began to fidget and sweat breathing heavily . " Not Sabine!"<br>" Hayley what's going on?" Klaus tried to calm her down to no avail.  
>"She was with me, the vision . She kept repeating the same words and the I ...c-a-n-t…"<br>" Hayley! " Klaus raised his voice and stopped her face in his hands . " What did she say? "  
>" Hoc est infantima malom . Nos omnia perdetu and eam . She kept repeating it incessantly ... and I….She wants to hurt the baby. They want to kill her , she'll take revenge on our child ... I can't... I trusted her… I can't… breathe! My baby… " Hayley had lost control of her emotions and was breathing with difficulty stirred for everything that came to her mind, the panic was inside her for the future of the little creature she was carrying . Klaus knew every word couldn't help her to stay calm. He got up and sat behind her. Her back on his chest, his hand around her just like an hug, he tried to make her breathe with him.<br>"It'll be okay , Hayley . Neither Sabine, or any witch will touch you . " He breathed slowly with her , accompanying the movements of his body with Hayley's . After a few minutes Hayley seemed to be more calm, regular breathing and she had stopped sweating.  
>"Well done , <em>little wolf. I'm here.<em> " Hayley turned her head and found herself close to his face . She felt a wonderful feeling in her stomach as if that was the safest place in the world , his arms , safe from any threat or stupid dream .

_Behind them__ the aurora __shone __slowly __to leave space__ to __the dawn of a__new day._

Just as he was holding her close to his chest Klaus finally began to hear again the heartbeat of his daughter, Hayley noticed his eyes suddenly wet and bent over her belly and she couldn't understand why.  
>"Now I know that you're both okay. " Klaus said, loosening his grip. Now he could control it. Now he could breathe a sigh of relief because it was only himself he trusted . Hayley laid her head on Klaus' chest he let her lulled only by the movement of his body.<p>

"When my little brother Henrik was ten, he began to have some bad nightmares at night due to the presence of the beasts that were transformed in the light of the full moon. Often he stirred , he couldn't breathe like you me or Elijah, we helped him to breathe just by resting on our chest. He wanted to be strong , our father told him he had to be like a warrior, and warrior couldn't fear nothing. So he came to me one night he just wanted to see those monsters because , he said , looking at them, maybe it would stop the fear. I tried to tell him it was crazy but he just wanted to be better for our father, to be what Mikael wanted a brave little boy who feared nothing. I couldn't let him go alone, so I went with him _that night_ during the full moon. The fear went away, but also his life... the monsters took him away from me. " Klaus struggled to hold back tears as he held his _little wolf_ in his arms. There was a long silence broken only by Hayley breathe. "I will kill all these witches and you don't have to be so scared for our baby. No monster will haunt your dreams Hayley. No monster. " Hayley smiled to Klaus dropping a tear and nodding her head. He got up and left her on the bed, Hayley would have liked to remain lying on his chest for a long time , but she knew that Klaus wanted to go to take revenge on the witch who tormented him deeply .  
>" Stay here , don't get out or I'll lock you in a room. " Klaus leaned over her, gave her a kiss on the cheek , the only feeling of his lips on her skin broke out a shiver down Hayley' spine. And if she could yell at him to stay by her side but she knew him, revenge was his priority now . However, her voice stopped him before leaving .<br>_"I'm sorry. "_ Klaus turned to look at her puzzled. "I saw how much pain has surrounded your life ... and I'm sorry. " Hayley looked into his eyes and saw astonishment and regret; his beautiful green eyes .  
>"Life wasn't fair even with you<em>, little wolf.<em> " Klaus took a few steps toward the exit.  
>"Where is that <em>mediocre paint<em> you wanted to show me ? " Hayley laughed thinking about their conversation on the phone, but the ultrasound was still in the old governor house.  
>"It's not here, but I'll show you it soon. " she said slyly .<br>"I hope _It doesn't make me want to puke__."_ Klaus smiled thinking about the phrase that Hayley said many months before clutching for the first time the paint that had caught her attention. The paint Klaus had always brought with him since that night.  
><em>"You'll admire it for the rest of your life, I'm sure of it. "<em>  
>Hayley 's smile was the last thing that Klaus brought with him before leaving the house. Seeing her again full of life had helped him but now he had to deal with Genevieve . There was a price to pay for having brought out Hayley from the abandoned hospital. He had had to come to terms with the witch. He hated witches and did not trust them, he felt within himself that whatever was going to happen nothing would be the same as before.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I wanted to leave this chapter like this only Klayley feelings. There will be time for everything else, don't you think? There is a secret message in this chapter did you find it? Its kind of a spoiler... about the future. I'm curios If anybody saw it? Tell me what you think! what you like to read, I always welcome suggestions ;) (Did you like last chapter? leave reviews! 'cause only a few told me something about "Agony")<br>_


End file.
